2910 parolas basic in polonese
Q: a basso A: w dół; precz! Q: a bon mercato A: tanio Q: a casa A: w domu; do domu Q: a causa de A: z powodu, z racji, z przyczyny, na skutek, wskutek Q: a condition que A: pod warunkiem, że Q: a domo A: w domu; do domu Q: a fin de A: aby, żeby Q: a fin que A: aby Q: a minus que A: chyba, że Q: a parte A: oprócz, poza Q: a pena A: zaledwie, ledwo, dopiero co Q: a proposito A: a propos Q: a retro A: do tyłu Q: a transverso A: w poprzek, na skroś Q: a vices A: czasami, niekiedy Q: ab A: od, z Q: abandonar A: czas. (1). zaniechać, rezygnować, porzucać; (2). opuszczać, porzucać, pozostawiać, występować, zostawiać na łasce; (3). zrzekać się; (4). zaniedbywać, pozostawiać swemu losowi Q: abassar A: czas. (1). obniżać, zniżać, zmniejszać, redukować, opuszczać w dół; (2). poniżać, zniżać, upokarzać; (3). redukować; (4). spuszczać, opuszczać Q: abbordar A: czas. (1). lądować, schodzić na ląd, dobijać do brzegu; (2). atakować, dokonywać abordażu; (3). zaczepiać, zagadywać; (4). podchodzić, przystępować, podejmować, atakować Q: abbreviar A: czas. (1). streszczać; (2). skracać Q: abrupte A: przym. nagły, gwałtowny, raptowny Q: absente A: przym. nieobecny Q: absentia A: rzecz. absencja, nieobecność Q: absolute A: przym. absolutny, bezwzględny, czysty Q: absorber A: czas. pochłaniać, wchłaniać; absorbować Q: absurde A: przym. absurdalny, bzdurny Q: abundante A: przym. obfity, obfitujący Q: accelerar A: czas. przyspieszać, zwiększać szybkość Q: accender A: czas. zapalać; włączać Q: accento A: rzecz. akcent Q: acceptar A: czas. przyjmować, akceptować, godzić się Q: accesso A: rzecz. (1) akces; dostęp, dojazd, dojście; (2). napad, atak Q: accidente A: rzecz. wypadek, przypadek Q: accider A: czas. zdarzać się, wydarzać się, przydarzać się, przytrafiać się Q: accompaniar A: czas. (1). towarzyszyć, odprowadzać; (2). akompaniować Q: accordar A: czas. harmonizować, zestrajać; zgadzać się; stroić; przyznawać, nadawać, udzielać Q: accordo A: rzecz. umowa, ugoda, zgoda; zgodność; akord Q: accostumar A: czas. przyzwyczajać Q: accostumate A: przym. przyzwyczajony Q: accrescer A: czas. wzrastać, przyrastać Q: accrescimento A: rzecz. wzrost, przyrost Q: accusar A: czas. oskarżać, zarzucać, obwiniać Q: acide A: przym. kwaśny Q: acido A: rzecz. kwas Q: aciero A: rzecz. stal Q: aco A: rzecz. igła Q: acquirer A: czas. nabywać, zdobywać, pozyskiwać Q: action A: rzecz. akcja, działanie; Fin. akcja, udział Q: active A: przym. aktywny Q: acto A: rzecz. (1). akt, postępowanie, czyn; (2). akt (teatr);; (3) numer (np. w cyrku); (4). akt, dokument, protokół Q: actual A: przym. aktualny, bieżący, dzisiejszy; faktyczny, rzeczywisty Q: actualmente A: przysł. aktualnie Q: acute A: przym. ostry; przeszywający; przenikliwy, bystry Q: adaptar A: czas. adaptować, przystosowywać, dostosowywać Q: adder A: czas. dodawać; przydawać, nadawać Q: additional A: przym. dodatkowy Q: addormir A: czas. usypiać Q: adeo A: z Bogiem, żegnaj, adio Q: adherer A: czas. przylegać, przywierać; należeć, przystawać; obstawać Q: adhuc A: dotąd, do tego miejsca; jak dotąd, jak na razie Q: adjunger A: czas. łączyć, jednoczyć Q: adjustar A: czas. regulować, poprawiać, dostosowywać Q: adjuta A: rzecz. pomoc, wsparcie Q: adjutar A: czas. pomagać Q: adjuvar A: czas. pomagać Q: administrar A: czas. administrować, zarządzać; aplikować, wymierzać Q: administrator A: rzecz. administrator, zarządca Q: admirabile A: przym. godny podziwu, zachwycający, wspaniały, cudowny Q: admirar A: czas. podziwiać Q: admitter A: czas. (1). przyznawać, zgadzać się, uznawać; (2). dopuszczać, przyjmować Q: admoner A: czas. strofować, upominać Q: adoptar A: czas. adoptować, przyjmować Q: adorar A: czas. adorować, uwielbiać, wielbić, czcić Q: adresse A: rzecz. (1). adres; (2). przemówienie, mowa, adres Q: adulto A: rzecz. dorosły (osoba) Q: advenir A: czas. nadchodzić Q: advertir A: czas. radzić, doradzać Q: advocar A: czas. zwoływać; przyzywać, wzywać Q: advocato A: rzecz. adwokat, obrońca Q: aere A: rzecz. powietrze Q: affaire A: rzecz. sprawa Q: affamar A: czas. głodzić Q: affectionar A: czas. lubić Q: affectionate A: przym. czuły, kochający, ciepły Q: affin A: przym. pokrewny, powinowaty; afiniczny (mat.) Q: affirmar A: czas. wzmacniać; twierdzić, stwierdzać Q: affliction A: rzecz. nieszczęście, strapienie, zgryzota, zmartwienie, boleść Q: agente A: rzecz. agent, operator Q: agitar A: czas. (1). wstrząsać, potrząsać, wzburzać, machać; (2). agitować, podburzać Q: agradabile A: przym. przyjemny, miły Q: agradamento A: rzecz. przyjemność Q: agradar A: czas. zadowalać, sprawiać przyjemność Q: agricultura A: rzecz. rolnictwo Q: agulia A: rzecz. igła Q: al altere latere A: z drugiej strony Q: al estraniero A: za granicą Q: al latere A: z boku Q: al mesme tempore A: w tym samym czasie Q: al minus A: co najmniej, przynajmniej Q: ala A: rzecz. skrzydło Q: alacre A: przym. chętny, ochoczy, skłonny Q: albe A: przym. biały Q: albergo A: rzecz. schronisko Q: alcoholic A: przym. alkoholowy Q: alias A: alias; kiedy indziej Q: alibi A: rzecz. alibi, wymówka Q: alicubi A: gdzieś Q: alicun A: kilka, kilku; niektóre, niektórzy Q: alicuno A: ktoś; niektóry Q: alienate A: przym. obłąkany, szalony Q: alimentar A: czas. karmić Q: alimento A: rzecz. żywność Q: aliquando A: kiedyś, w tym czy innym czasie; czasem Q: alique A: coś Q: allactar A: czas. karmić mlekiem Q: allegre A: przym. wesoły, żywy, radosny Q: alora A: wtedy, wówczas; więc, w takim przypadku, wobec tego Q: alte A: przym. wysoki; głośny Q: altere A: przym. inny; odmienny Q: altere vice A: jeszcze raz, ponownie, znów, od nowa, drugi raz Q: alteremente A: przysł. inaczej; w innym wypadku Q: altiamento A: rzecz. podniesienie Q: altiar A: czas. podwyższać, podnosić Q: altitude A: rzecz. wysokość Q: alto A: rzecz. góra (górna część) Q: amabile A: przym. miły, uprzejmy, sympatyczny Q: amar A: czas. kochać, lubić; gorzki, zgorzkniały Q: ambe A: oba (obie, obaj, oboje) Q: ambiente A: rzecz. okolica, otoczenie; środowisko; otaczający Q: ambir A: okrążać, otaczać, obchodzić Q: ambular A: czas. spacerować, przechadzać się Q: ambulatura A: rzecz. spacer, przechadzka Q: amica A: rzecz. przyjaciółka Q: amical A: przym. przyjacielski Q: amico A: rzecz. przyjaciel Q: amita A: rzecz. ciotka Q: amonta A: rzecz. ilość Q: amontar A: czas. wynosić, równać się Q: amor A: rzecz. miłość Q: amusamento A: rzecz. rozrywka Q: amusante A: przym. zabawny Q: amusar A: czas. bawić Q: ancian A: przym. dawny, starożytny, starodawny; stary, sędziwy Q: ancora A: rzecz. kotwica Q: anello A: rzecz. pierścień Q: anglese A: przym. angielski; rzecz. język angielski; Anglik, Angielka Q: angulo A: rzecz. róg (ulicy), kąt; zakątek Q: anima A: rzecz. dusza Q: animal A: rzecz. zwierzę; przym. zwierzęcy; cielesny Q: anno A: rzecz. rok Q: annual A: przym. doroczny; roczny Q: annunciar A: czas. zapowiadać, ogłaszać, anonsować Q: annuncio A: rzecz. anons, ogłoszenie, zapowiedź Q: anque A: również, także Q: ansa A: rzecz. pętla; uchwyt, rączka, rękojeść Q: ante A: przed, z przodu; poprzednio Q: ante que A: zanim Q: antea A: poprzednio, przedtem, uprzednio Q: anterior A: przym. przedni; poprzedni, uprzedni, wcześniejszy Q: anteriormente A: przysł.poprzednio, uprzednio, wcześniej Q: antiquate A: przym. przestarzały, staroświecki, starej daty Q: anulo A: rzecz. pierścionek Q: anxie A: przym. niespokojny, zaniepokojony; żądny, pożądający, pragnący Q: anxietate A: rzecz. niepokój, obawa; żądza, pożądanie Q: ape A: rzecz. pszczoła Q: aperir A: czas. 1. otwierać Q: aperte A: przym. otwarty Q: apertura A: rzecz. otwarcie; otwór; rozwarcie (mat.) Q: apicula A: rzecz. pszczoła miodna Q: apparato A: rzecz. aparat Q: apparer A: czas. ukazywać się, zjawiać się, pojawiać się Q: appellar A: czas. nazywać, zwać; (se) nazywać się; apelować, wzywać Q: appello A: rzecz. apel, odezwa Q: appender A: czas. zawieszać; dołączać Q: appertiner A: czas. należeć Q: appetito A: rzecz. apetyt, żądza, pragnienie Q: application A: rzecz. aplikacja; prośba, podanie, aplikacja, wniosek; stosowanie, aplikowanie Q: appoiar A: czas. opierać; wspierać, popierać Q: appoio A: rzecz. poparcie, wsparcie Q: apportar A: czas. przynosić Q: apprehensive A: przym. straszny, okropny, przerażający, przeraźliwy Q: apprender A: czas. uczyć się; dowiadywać się Q: apprestar A: czas. szykować, przygotowywać, preparować Q: approbar A: czas. przyjmować (aprobować) Q: approchar A: czas.zbliżać Q: appropriate A: przym. właściwy, stosowny, odpowiedni; przywłaszczony Q: approvisionar A: czas. zaopatrywać, dostarczać Q: april A: rzecz. kwiecień Q: apte A: przym. stosowny, trafny, nadający się Q: apud A: przy, u, nad Q: aqua A: rzecz. woda Q: aquiero A: rzecz. dren, kanał odpływowy, odpływ Q: aratro A: rzecz. pług Q: arbore A: rzecz. drzewo Q: arbusto A: rzecz. krzew, krzak Q: archetto A: rzecz. smyczek Q: arco A: rzecz. łuk Q: arder A: czas. płonąć, pałać, goreć Q: ardor A: rzecz. żar; zapał Q: ardue A: przym. żmudny, ciężki, uciążliwy Q: area A: rzecz. przestrzeń, obszar, powierzchnia, areał Q: arena A: rzecz. (1). piasek; (2). arena Q: argento A: rzecz. srebro Q: argilla A: rzecz. glina Q: arma A: rzecz. broń, uzbrojenie Q: armar A: czas. uzbrajać; wyposażać Q: armatura A: rzecz. zbroja Q: armea A: rzecz. armia, wojsko Q: arrangiamento A: rzecz. układ Q: arrangiar A: czas. (1). urządzać, porządkować, organizować; (2). aranżować; (3). udać się, powieść się (zrobić coś) arrangiar se - dawać sobie radę Q: arrestar A: czas. (1). zatrzymywać, wstrzymywać, powstrzymywać; (2). aresztować, zatrzymywać Q: arrivar A: czas. przybywać, nadchodzić; dochodzić Q: arrivata A: rzecz. przybycie, nadejście; przyjazd, przylot Q: arte A: rzecz. sztuka Q: articulo A: rzecz. (1). artykuł (tekst); (2). staw Med.; (3). artykuł, towar; (4). Ling. rodzajnik Q: artificial A: przym. sztuczny, udawany Q: artificio A: rzecz. trick, podstęp, sztuczka Q: ascender A: czas. wchodzić (na górę); wkraczać; wsiadać Q: ascensor A: rzecz. winda Q: ascoltar A: czas. słuchać Q: aspecto A: rzecz. aspekt; wygląd Q: aspere A: przym. szorstki, chropowaty, nierówny; chamski, grubiański, obcesowy Q: assassinar A: czas. mordować, skrytobójczo zabijać, dokonywać zamachu Q: assatis A: dość, dosyć, wystarczająco, całkiem Q: assecurantia A: rzecz. asekuracja; ubezpieczenie Q: assecurar A: czas. zabezpieczać, ubezpieczać; zapewniać Q: assemblar A: czas. gromadzić, zbierać; montować Q: assertion A: rzecz. twierdzenie Q: assi A: tak, równie; tak więc, zatem Q: assister A: czas. asystować, pomagać; uczestniczyć Q: association A: rzecz. stowarzyszenie; skojarzenie Q: astere A: rzecz. gwiazda; aster Q: astro A: rzecz. gwiazda Q: atomo A: rzecz. atom Q: atroce A: przym. okrutny; okropny, wstrętny, ohydny Q: attaccar A: czas. atakować; przymocowywać, przyczepiać; załączać Q: attacco A: rzecz. atak Q: attender A: czas. czekać, oczekiwać; uczęszczać; uwzględniać, brać pod uwagę Q: attention A: rzecz. uwaga Q: attentive A: przym. uważny, troskliwy, usłużny Q: atterrar A: czas. lądować, przyziemiać Q: attinger A: czas. docierać, osiągać Q: attraction A: rzecz. atrakcja Q: attractive A: przym. atrakcyjny, pociągający, przyciągający Q: attraher A: czas. pociągać, przyciągać Q: attrappar A: czas. chwytać, łapać Q: attruppar A: czas. zbierać, gromadzić, montować Q: audir A: czas. słyszeć Q: augmentar A: czas. zwiększać, powiększać Q: augusto A: rzecz. sierpień Q: aure A: rzecz. ucho Q: auro A: rzecz. złoto Q: automatic A: przym. automatyczny, samoczynny Q: autoritate A: rzecz. autorytet; władza, jurysdykcja autoritate central - władza centralna; autoritate supreme - władza najwyższa; autoritate legitime - legalna władza; autoritate judiciari - władza sądownicza; autoritate regal/royal - władza królewska; autoritate imperial - władza cesarska; autoritate statal - władza państwowa; autoritate paternal/paterne - władza rodzicielska; autoritates civil - władza cywilna; autoritates militar - władze wojskowe; autoritate religiose - władza kościelna; autoritates municipal - władze miejskie; autoritates local - władze lokalne; mantenentia/mantenimento del autoritate - zachowanie władzy, utrzymanie władzy; abuso de autoritate - nadużycie władzy; autoritates de occupation - władze okupacyjne; esser sub le autoritate de un persona - być pod czyjąś władzą; submitter un persona a su autoritate - podporządkować kogoś swojej władzy; imponer su autoritate - narzucić swoją władzę; exercer (le) autoritate - wykonywać władzę; refractari al autoritate - nieposłuszny władzy Q: autumno A: rzecz. jesień Q: auxiliar A: przym. pomocniczy; czas. pomagać Q: avantage A: rzecz. zaleta, korzyść; przewaga, awantaż Q: avante A: przysł. naprzód, do przodu; z przodu, na przedzie; (2). naprzód, uprzednio, wcześniej Q: avantia A: rzecz. (1). zaliczka, zadatek; (2). przewaga, przodownictwo, prowadzenie;; (3). awanse Q: avantiar A: czas. (1). posuwać się, postępować; (2). awansować, promować; (3). wysuwać, przedkładać Q: avar A: przym. skąpy Q: ave A: rzecz. ptak Q: aventura A: rzecz. przygoda Q: averter A: czas. odwracać Q: avion A: rzecz. samolot Q: baby A: rzecz. niemowlę Q: baca A: rzecz. jagoda Q: bagage A: rzecz. bagaż Q: balancia A: rzecz. balans, równowaga; waga Q: balanciar A: czas. bilansować; wahać się Q: balla A: rzecz. kula; pocisk; bela; bila Q: ballon A: rzecz. balon Q: banca A: rzecz. bank Q: banco A: rzecz. lada, ławka Q: banda A: rzecz. banda; bandaż; taśma; pasmo Q: bandiera A: rzecz. chorągiew, flaga Q: banio A: rzecz. kąpiel; łaźnia Q: barca A: rzecz. barka; łódka Q: barra A: rzecz. sztaba; pasek, listwa, belka Q: barraca A: rzecz. barak Q: barriera A: rzecz. bariera, przeszkoda Q: basar A: czas. bazować, opierać Q: base A: rzecz. baza; podstawa Q: basiar A: czas. całować Q: basic A: przym. (1). bazowy, podstawowy, zasadniczy; (2). Chem zasadowy; Q: basio A: rzecz. pocałunek Q: bassar A: czas. obniżać Q: basse A: przym. (1). niski, dolny; (2). podły, nikczemny, nędzny; (3). basowy Q: bassinetto A: rzecz. miseczka Q: bassino A: rzecz. basen; miednica; miska Q: basso A: rzecz. dół; bas Q: bastante A: dość, dosyć, wystarczająco Q: baston A: rzecz. kij, patyk, laska Q: battalia A: rzecz. bitwa Q: batter A: czas. 1. uderzać, bić Q: beccar A: czas. dziobać Q: becco A: rzecz. dziób Q: belle A: przym. ładny, piękny Q: bellette A: przym. śliczny, śliczniutki Q: bello A: rzecz. wojna Q: beltate A: rzecz. piękno; piękność Q: ben A: przysł. dobrze; rzecz. dobro; własność, dobro Q: ben que A: chociaż, aczkolwiek Q: benedicer A: czas. błogosławić Q: beneficio A: rzecz. dobrodziejstwo; korzyść, pożytek Q: benevole A: przym. życzliwy; dobroczynny Q: benigne A: przym. dobrotliwy, dobroduszny; łagodny, niezłośliwy, dobrotliwy Med. Q: benvenite A: przym. mile widziany; serdecznie witamy! Q: berillos A: rzecz. okulary Q: besonio A: rzecz. potrzeba Q: biber A: czas. pić Q: biberage A: rzecz. napój Q: bibliotheca A: rzecz. biblioteka Q: bicyclo A: rzecz. rower Q: billet A: rzecz. bilet; zakwaterowanie Q: bira A: rzecz. piwo Q: bis A: bis; dwa razy, dwukrotnie Q: bizarre A: przym. dziwaczny Q: blanc A: przym. biały Q: blande A: przym. uprzejmy, łagodny; miękki, delikatny, mdły, nijaki; pochlebny, schlebiający Q: blasmar A: czas. potępiać, obwiniać Q: blasmo A: rzecz. potępienie, obwinienie Q: blasphemar A: czas. bluźnić, przeklinać Q: blau A: przym. niebieski Q: blocar A: czas. blokować Q: bloco A: rzecz. blok Q: blonde A: rzecz. blond; blondyn Q: bobinar A: czas. nawijać na szpulkę Q: bomba A: rzecz. bomba Q: bombar A: czas. bombardować Q: bon A: przym. dobry; spory Q: bonbon A: rzecz. cukierek Q: bordo A: rzecz. krawędź, burta; brzeg Q: bosco A: rzecz. las Q: boteca A: rzecz. sklep, sklepik Q: botta A: rzecz. but, trzewik, kozak Q: bottilia A: rzecz. butelka Q: bracio A: rzecz. ramię; poręcz Q: branca A: rzecz. gałąź; ramię; oddział (czegoś) Q: brave A: przym. dzielny, odważny, mężny Q: breve A: przym. krótki, zwięzły; rzecz. krótka nuta; brewe Q: bricca A: rzecz. cegła Q: brillante A: przym. błyszczący; wspaniały, błyskotliwy; brylantowy; rzecz. brylant Q: brillar A: czas. świecić, błyszczeć; brylować Q: brossa A: rzecz. szczotka Q: brossar A: czas. szczotkować Q: bruma A: rzecz. mgła Q: brun A: przym. brązowy Q: brusc A: przym. szorstki, obcesowy Q: bucca A: rzecz. usta; otwór Q: buclar A: czas. układać, zakręcać (włosy) Q: buffon A: rzecz. bufon; klown, pajac, komik Q: bullir A: czas. gotować się, wrzeć Q: bureau A: rzecz. biuro; biurko Q: burgo A: rzecz. miasto Q: burla A: rzecz. żart, dowcip Q: burlar A: czas. żartować, dowcipkować, kpić Q: button A: rzecz. pąk, pączek; guzik; przycisk; pryszcz Q: butyro A: rzecz. masło Q: cabana A: rzecz. chatka Q: cader A: czas. (1). upadać, padać, spadać; (2). wpadać; (3). wypadać; (4). popadać; (5). polec, zginąć; (6). przypadać, wypadać Q: cadita A: rzecz. upadek; spadek; opad Q: caffe A: rzecz. kawa; kawiarnia Q: calcar A: czas. 1. deptać, tratować Q: calcea A: rzecz. pończocha Q: calceo A: rzecz. pantofel, kapeć Q: calceones A: rzecz. slipy; szorty Q: calcetta A: rzecz. pończoszka; skarpetka Q: calcular A: czas. kalkulować, liczyć Q: calculo A: rzecz. rachunek Q: calde A: przym. ciepły, gorący Q: caldiera A: rzecz. kocioł Q: calefacer A: czas. ogrzewać, nagrzewać Q: calefaction A: rzecz. ogrzewanie Q: calide A: przym. ciepły, gorący Q: calma A: rzecz. spokój Q: calmar A: czas. uspakajać Q: calme A: przym. spokojny Q: calor A: rzecz. ciepło; gorąco Q: calorifero A: rzecz. kaloryfer Q: calorose A: przym. ciepły, gorący Q: cambiamento A: rzecz. zmiana, przemiana Q: cambiar A: czas. zmieniać; (contra) wymieniać (na) Q: cambio A: rzecz. zmiana; wymiana; reszta (pieniędzy); kurs Q: camera A: rzecz. izba, pomieszczenie; komora; aparat fotograficzny Q: camino A: rzecz. komin; kominek Q: camion A: rzecz. ciężarówka, kamion Q: camisa A: rzecz. koszula; przykrycie, zabezpieczenie Q: cammino A: rzecz. droga Q: campana A: rzecz. dzwonek Q: campania A: rzecz. 1. pole, otwarty teren Q: campar A: czas. obozować Q: campo A: rzecz. (1). pole; (2). pole, teren, obszar, dziedzina Q: can A: rzecz. pies Q: canna A: rzecz. laska, patyk, trzcina Q: cannon A: rzecz. armata, działo; lufa Q: cantar A: czas. śpiewać Q: canto A: rzecz. śpiew; pieśń Q: capabile A: przym. zdolny Q: capace A: przym. obszerny; zdolny, uzdolniony Q: capacitate A: rzecz. zdolność; pojemność Q: caper A: czas. chwytać, łapać; trzymać Q: capillatura A: rzecz. owłosienie Q: capillo A: rzecz. włos Q: capillos A: rzecz. włosy Q: capital A: rzecz. stolica; kapitał; przym. kapitalny; główny; kapitałowy Q: capitano A: rzecz. kapitan Q: capite A: rzecz. 1. głowa Q: cappello A: rzecz. kapelusz Q: capra A: rzecz. koza Q: captivar A: czas. chwytać, łapać; trzymać Q: capturar A: czas. chwytać, łapać; trzymać Q: car A: przym. drogi, kosztowny; drogi (ulubiony) Q: carbon A: rzecz. węgiel Q: carer A: czas. brakować, zbywać Q: carga A: rzecz. ciężar, obciążenie, brzemię Q: cargar A: czas. ładować, obciążać; szarżować Q: carne A: rzecz. mięso, ciało Q: carriera A: rzecz. kariera; tor wyścigowy Q: carro A: rzecz. wóz, wagon, samochód; karetka Q: carta A: rzecz. karta; mapa Q: carton A: rzecz. karton, tektura; komiks Q: casa A: rzecz. dom, domek Q: caseo A: rzecz. ser Q: caso A: rzecz. przypadek Q: cassa A: rzecz. pudełko, skrzynka; kasa Q: casserola A: rzecz. zapiekanka Q: castellano A: rzecz. kasztelan, pan na zamku Q: castello A: rzecz. zamek, kasztel Q: cata A: każdy Q: categoria A: rzecz. kategoria Q: catena A: rzecz. łańcuch Q: cathedra A: rzecz. katedra Q: catto A: rzecz. kot Q: cauchu A: rzecz. kauczuk Q: cauda A: rzecz. ogon; ogonek, kolejka Q: causa A: rzecz. (1). powód, przyczyna; (2). sprawa, przypadek Q: causar A: czas. powodować Q: cavalcar A: czas. jechać konno Q: cavallo A: rzecz. koń Q: cave A: przym. pusty, wklęsły, wklęśnięty, wydrążony, zapadły Q: cavernose A: przym. jaskiniowy Q: cavilia A: rzecz. kostka (nogi) Q: cavo A: rzecz. dziura; jaskinia Q: cec A: przym. (1). ślepy, niewidomy; (2). ślepy, bez wyjścia; (3). zaślepiony Q: cecar A: czas. oślepiać; olśniewać Q: ceder A: czas. 1. ustępować, ulegać, poddawać się Q: celar A: czas. chować, ukrywać; zatajać Q: celebrar A: czas. obchodzić, celebrować, świętować Q: celebration A: rzecz. uroczystość, celebracja, obchody Q: celebre A: przym. sławny, znany Q: celere A: przym. 1. szybki, prędki Q: celibe A: rzecz. samotny, kawaler; nieżonaty, bezżenny Q: cella A: rzecz. cela Q: celle A: tamten, ów Q: celo A: rzecz. niebo; raj, niebiosa Q: cemento A: rzecz. cement; beton Q: cena A: rzecz. kolacja, wieczerza Q: cento A: rzecz. sto Q: central A: przym. centralny, środkowy; rzecz. centrala Q: centro A: rzecz. środek, centrum Q: cera A: rzecz. wosk, woskowina, parafina Q: cerca A: rzecz. poszukiwanie Q: cercar A: czas. szukać, przeszukiwać, wyszukiwać; starać się, usiłować Q: cerebro A: rzecz. mózg Q: ceremonia A: rzecz. ceremonia Q: ceremoniose A: przym. ceremonialny, dworny, ugrzeczniony Q: certe A: przym. pewny, przekonany; pewien Q: certitude A: rzecz. pewność Q: certo A: przysł. na pewno, z pewnościa Q: cessar A: czas. 1. kończyć się, ustawać Q: chaco A: rzecz. szach Q: chance A: rzecz. szansa Q: character A: rzecz. charakter; litera, znak Q: charme A: rzecz. urok, czar, powab Q: chassa A: rzecz. polowanie; pościg Q: chassar A: czas. polować; gonić; wyganiać Q: chef A: rzecz. szef; dowódca Q: chimic A: przym. chemiczny Q: choc A: rzecz. szok Q: choccante A: przym. szokujący Q: choccar A: czas. szokować Q: cholera A: rzecz.(1). cholera; (2). gniew, złość Q: chorda A: rzecz. akord; cięciwa; struna Q: ci A: tu, tutaj Q: cinctura A: rzecz. pas, pasek; pas (część ciała) Q: cinere A: rzecz. popiół Q: cinquanta A: pięćdziesiąt Q: cinque A: pięć Q: circa A: wokół; około, circa Q: circular A: czas. krążyć, cyrkulować; rozprowadzać; przym. okrągły; kołowy, kolisty; okrężny, okólny; obwoźny;rzecz. okólnik Q: circulation A: rzecz. cyrkulacja, krążenie; nakład; ruch (uliczny) Q: circulo A: rzecz. koło, krąg; kółko Q: circumferer A: czas. otaczać; obejmować Q: cisorios A: rzecz. nożyczki Q: citate A: rzecz. miasto Q: cito A: niezadługo, szybko, niebawem, wkrótce Q: civilisar A: czas. cywilizować Q: clamar A: czas. wykrzykiwać, wrzeszczeć Q: clar A: przym. jasny, czysty, klarowny; bezsporny, oczywisty Q: clarar A: czas. klarować, czyścić; wyjaśniać Q: classe A: rzecz. klasa Q: clauder A: czas. zamykać; kończyć Q: clavar A: czas. przybijać Q: clave A: rzecz. klucz; klawisz Q: clavo A: rzecz. paznokieć; gwóźdź; goździk (przyprawa); czyrak Q: cliente A: rzecz. klient Q: club A: rzecz. klub Q: coardo A: rzecz. tchórz Q: cocer A: czas. gotować; wypiekać Q: cocina A: rzecz. kuchnia Q: cocinar A: czas. gotować Q: cocinero A: rzecz. kucharz Q: coclear A: rzecz. łyżka Q: coco A: rzecz. kucharz; kokos Q: coffro A: rzecz. kufer, skrzynia Q: cognoscentia A: rzecz. wiedza, znajomość, wiadomości Q: cognoscer A: czas. znać Q: colla A: rzecz. klej Q: collaber A: czas. załamywać, runąć, zapadać; rozpadać się Q: collapso A: rzecz. załamanie, atak, zawał, kolaps, rozpad Q: collar A: czas. sklejać; rzecz. kołnierzyk; naszyjnik; Q: colle A: rzecz. wzgórze Q: collection A: rzecz. kolekcja, zbiór Q: collider A: czas. kolidować Q: colliger A: czas. zbierać, kolekcjonować; pobierać Q: collina A: rzecz. wzgórze, pagórek, wzniesienie Q: collision A: rzecz. zderzenie, kolizja Q: collo A: rzecz. szyja; kołnierz Q: collose A: przym. lepki, kleisty Q: colonisar A: czas. kolonizować Q: color A: rzecz. barwa, kolor; farba Q: colpar A: czas. uderzać, bić Q: colpo A: rzecz. uderzenie, cios Q: combatter A: czas. zwalczać, walczyć Q: combatto A: rzecz. bój, walka Q: combinar A: czas. kombinować; łączyć Q: comburer A: czas. spalać, przypalać Q: comenciamento A: rzecz. początek Q: comenciar A: czas. zaczynać, rozpoczynać Q: comic A: przym. komiczny Q: commandar A: czas. zamawiać; rozkazywać, kazać; dowodzić Q: commando A: rzecz. (1). rozkaz, komenda, polecenie; (2). dowodzenie, dowództwo;; (3). komando, oddział; komandos Q: commendar A: czas. chwalić; polecać, zalecać Q: commerciar A: czas. handlować Q: commercio A: rzecz. handel Q: commiseration A: rzecz. współczucie, litość Q: commissionar A: czas. zlecać, zarządzać Q: commun A: przym. wspólny; zwykły, powszechny, pospolity Q: como A: jak; jako Q: como si A: jak gdyby, jakby Q: comocunque A: jakkolwiek, jak bądź; chociaż, jakkolwiek Q: compania A: rzecz. kompania, towarzystwo Q: companion A: rzecz. kompan, towarzysz Q: comparar A: czas. porównywać Q: compassion A: rzecz. współczucie, litość Q: compensation A: rzecz. rekompensata, kompensacja, rozliczenie, rozrachunek Q: competer A: czas. (con) współzawodniczyć (z) Q: completar A: czas. kompletować, dopełniać, kończyć, finalizować Q: complete A: przym. całkowity, kompletny Q: completemente A: przysł. kompletnie, całkowicie Q: componer A: czas. składać; komponować Q: composite A: przym. złożony Q: comprar A: czas. kupować Q: comprender A: czas. (1). rozumieć, pojmować, obejmować rozumem; (2). zawierać, obejmować Q: computator A: rzecz. komputer Q: con A: z (razem) Q: conceder A: czas. przyznawać, przydzielać, dawać pozwolenie, dawać koncesję Q: concentrar A: czas. koncentrować, skupiać Q: concernente A: odnośnie, jeśli chodzi o, dotyczący Q: concordar A: czas. (con) zgadzać się (na) Q: concurso A: rzecz. konkurs Q: conducer A: czas. 1. prowadzić, odprowadzać Q: conducta A: rzecz. postępowanie, zachowanie; prowadzenie Q: confectionar A: czas. wytwarzać, składać, komponować, konfekcjonować Q: confecto A: rzecz. cukierek; wyroby cukiernicze, słodycze Q: conferentia A: rzecz. konferencja Q: confessar A: czas. spowiadać (się); wyznawać Q: confidentia A: rzecz. zaufanie; ufność (mat.) Q: confider A: czas. zwierzać się; powierzać Q: confortabile A: rzecz. fotel; przym. wygodny Q: conforto A: rzecz. pocieszenie, otucha Q: confrontar A: czas. konfrontować, przeciwstawiać się, stawać naprzeciw, stawiać czoła Q: confunder A: czas. (1). mieszać, pomieszać, zlewać ze sobą, łączyć; (2). mylić (coś z czymś); (3). konfundować, mylić, wprowadzać w zakłopotanie, wprowadzać w błąd, stropić Q: conjectura A: rzecz. przypuszczenie, domysł, domniemanie, koniektura Q: conjecturar A: czas. przypuszczać, mniemać, zgadywać, snuć domysły Q: connecter A: czas. (1). łączyć, wiązać; (2). włączać, uruchamiać; (3). podłączać Q: conscie A: przym. świadomy; przytomny Q: conscientia A: rzecz. sumienie; świadomość; przytomność Q: consentir A: czas. zgadzać się Q: conservar A: czas. zachowywać; konserwować; przechowywać Q: considerar A: czas. rozważać; uważać za Q: consiliar A: czas. radzić, doradzać, zalecać Q: consilio A: rzecz. rada Q: consister A: czas. (de) składać się (z) Q: construer A: czas. budować, konstruować Q: contactar A: czas. kontaktować Q: contacto A: rzecz. kontakt Q: contar A: czas. liczyć (przeliczać); liczyć (zawierać); opowiadać Q: contente A: przym. zadowolony, rad Q: contento A: rzecz. treść, zawartość Q: continer A: czas. 1. zawierać Q: contingente A: rzecz. kontyngent; przym. przypadkowy, nieprzewidywalny Q: continger A: czas. stykać się, mieć kontakt; zdarzać się, wydarzać się Q: continuar A: czas. 1. kontynuować, dalej prowadzić Q: continue A: przym. ciągły, nieprzerwany, stały, dalej trwający Q: conto A: rzecz. opowiadanie; konto, rachunek; spis, liczenie, zliczanie Q: contra A: wbrew, przeciw; naprzeciwko, z przeciwnej strony; przeciwnie, w przeciwieństwie; rzecz. Fencing counter Q: contraher A: czas. ściągać, zwężać; zawierać, podejmować; nabawić się Q: contrari A: przym. sprzeczny, przeciwny Q: contrario A: rzecz. przeciwieństwo, odwrotność Q: controlar A: czas. kontrolować; sprawdzać, weryfikować Q: contunder A: czas. stłuc, kontuzjować, ranić Q: convenibile A: przym. dogodny, odpowiedni, pasujący Q: conveniente A: przym. dogodny, wygodny, pasujący Q: convenir A: czas. odpowiadać (pasować), konweniować; zjechać się, zgromadzić się Q: convoyo A: rzecz. konwój, kondukt Q: convulsion A: rzecz. konwulsja, paroksyzm Q: coperculo A: rzecz. przykrywka, pokrywka, wieczko Q: coperir A: czas. przykrywać, zakrywać, pokrywać; obejmować Q: copertura A: rzecz. okładka; pokrywa Q: copia A: rzecz. kopia Q: copiar A: czas. kopiować Q: copula A: rzecz. para (małżeńska, elementów) Q: corage A: rzecz. odwaga, męstwo, śmiałość Q: corbe A: rzecz. kosz Q: corda A: rzecz. sznur, lina; cięciwa (mat.) Q: corde A: rzecz. serce, kier Q: cordon A: rzecz. kordonek; kordon Q: corio A: rzecz. skóra Q: corno A: rzecz. róg Q: corona A: rzecz. korona (waluta); korona Q: corpore A: rzecz. ciało; korpus Q: corpulente A: przym. korpulentny Q: correcte A: przym. poprawny, słuszny, właściwy Q: correspondentia A: rzecz. korespondencja; zgodność, odpowiedniość Q: corridor A: rzecz. korytarz Q: corriger A: czas. korygować, poprawiać Q: corte A: rzecz. sąd; dwór, pałac; dziedziniec, podwórze; umizgi, zaloty Q: cortese A: przym. 1. uprzejmy, grzeczny, układny, kurtuazyjny Q: cortina A: rzecz. kurtyna Q: cosa A: rzecz. rzecz Q: cosino A: rzecz. kuzyn Q: cosmo A: rzecz. kosmos, wszechświat Q: cossino A: rzecz. poduszka Q: costa A: rzecz. wybrzeże; stok, zbocze; żebro Q: costar A: czas. kosztować Q: costo A: rzecz. koszt Q: costume A: rzecz. zwyczaj, obyczaj; kostium Q: coton A: rzecz. bawełna Q: crac A: rzecz. trzask Q: craccar A: czas. trzaskać Q: crasse A: przym. gruby; gęsty, ciężki; głupi Q: cravata A: rzecz. krawat Q: crear A: czas. tworzyć, stwarzać Q: creatura A: rzecz. stworzenie Q: creder A: czas. przypuszczać, wierzyć, sądzić Q: credito A: rzecz. kredyt; akredytywa Q: crema A: rzecz. śmietanka Q: crepar A: czas. trzeszczeć, trzaskać; rozłupywać, pękać Q: crescer A: czas. rosnąć Q: creta A: rzecz. kreda; Kreta Q: criminal A: rzecz. zbrodniarz, przestępca; przym. zbrodniczy, kryminalny, karygodny Q: crimine A: rzecz. zbrodnia, przestępstwo Q: critar A: czas. krzyczeć Q: crito A: rzecz. krzyk, wrzask Q: croc A: rzecz. hak, haczyk Q: cruce A: rzecz. krzyż Q: cruciar A: czas. krzyżować się; przekraczać; krążyć; męczyć, torturować Q: crude A: przym. surowy Q: cruel A: przym. okrutny Q: cubar A: czas. podnosić do sześcianu; leżeć Q: cubito A: rzecz. łokieć Q: cuje A: którego, których, czyjego, czyich Q: culina A: rzecz. kuchnia Q: culmine A: rzecz. kulminacja, punkt kulminacyjny Q: culpa A: rzecz. wina Q: culpabile A: przym. winny Q: culpar A: czas. obwiniać Q: cultello A: rzecz. nóż Q: cultivar A: czas. hodować, uprawiać; kultywować, pielęgnować, dochowywać Q: cultro A: rzecz. nóż, ostrze Q: cumular A: czas. kumulować, nagromadzać; obsypywać (np. honorami) Q: cumulo A: rzecz. stos Q: cuppa A: rzecz. puchar, czara, kielich Q: cupro A: rzecz. miedź Q: cura A: rzecz. opieka; leczenie Q: curar A: czas. kurować, leczyć; pielęgnować Q: curiose A: przym. ciekawski, ciekaw, zainteresowany; ciekawy, niezwykły, dziwny, kuriozalny Q: currente A: rzecz. potok; prąd; przym. bieżący, aktualny, obecny; płynny; obiegowy, rozpowszechniony Q: currer A: czas. (1). biegać, biec, gonić, spieszyć; (2). jechać; (3). ścigać się, brać udział w wyścigach; (4). obiegać, krążyć, cyrkulować, być w obiegu; (5). biec, upływać, płynąć, wypływać; (6). ubiegać się, dążyć za czymś, gonić za czymś; (7). narażać się, ryzykować; (8). przebiegać, przemierzać Q: currero A: rzecz. kurier, posłaniec; poczta; listonosz; biegacz Q: cursa A: rzecz. wyścig Q: curso A: rzecz. bieg; wyścig; tok, przebieg; kurs Q: curte A: przym. krótki Q: curva A: rzecz. zakręt; krzywa Q: curvar A: czas. zakrzywiać Q: cute A: rzecz. skóra Q: dama A: rzecz. dama; królowa (karty) Q: damno A: rzecz. szkoda Q: dansa A: rzecz. taniec Q: dansar A: czas. tańczyć Q: dar A: czas. dawać, wydawać, udzielać, rozdawać, nadawać Q: data A: rzecz. data Q: dato A: rzecz. dana Q: de A: czyjś, czegoś, o Q: de alto a basso A: z góry na dół Q: de bon hora A: na czas Q: de longe A: z daleka, z oddali Q: de maniera que A: aby, ażeby, tak aby Q: de nove A: jeszcze raz, ponownie, znów, od nowa, drugi raz Q: de plus A: ponadto, dodatkowo, prócz tego Q: de que A: którego, których Q: de qui A: czyj Q: dea A: rzecz. bogini Q: deber A: czas. musieć; zawdzięczać; rzecz. obowiązek, mus; pensum Q: debile A: przym. słaby, słabowity; niepewny, nieśmiały Q: debite A: przym. dłużny, zaległy; zawdzięczany; należny Q: debito A: rzecz. dług Q: decader A: czas. chylić się, upadać, podupadać; spadać, zmniejszać się, maleć Q: dece A: dziesięć Q: decedite A: przym. zmarły Q: decembre A: rzecz. grudzień Q: decider A: czas. decydować Q: decimal A: przym. dziesiętny, decymalny; rzecz. ułamek dziesiętny Q: decime A: dziesiąty Q: deciper A: czas. oszukiwać, okłamywać Q: decision A: rzecz. decyzja Q: declarar A: czas. deklarować, oświadczać, ogłaszać, proklamować, wypowiadać Q: declaration A: rzecz. deklaracja; proklamacja, oświadczenie Q: declinar A: czas. upadać, chylić się ku upadkowi, podupadać Q: declination A: rzecz. deklinacja Q: decrescer A: czas. spadać, maleć, zmniejszać się Q: defender A: czas. bronić Q: defensa A: rzecz. obrona, odparcie; kieł, ząb Q: deformation A: rzecz. deformacja Q: degustar A: czas. degustować Q: del qual A: którego, której Q: delectabile A: przym. rozkoszny; wyśmienity, smaczny Q: delecto A: rzecz. zachwyt, radość, rozkosz Q: delicate A: przym. delikatny, wrażliwy, subtelny; delikatny, smaczny, wyborny Q: delicia A: rzecz. delicja Q: deman A: jutro Q: demanda A: rzecz. żądanie, pytanie; wymóg, zapotrzebowanie Q: demandar A: czas. pytać, żądać Q: demente A: przym. obłąkany, szalony, umysłowo chory Q: demonstrar A: czas. demonstrować, pokazywać; dowodzić, udowadniać Q: demonstration A: rzecz. demonstracja, pokazanie; dowód, okazanie, wykazanie Q: demorar A: czas. przebywać, rezydować, mieszkać, zamieszkiwać Q: dense A: przym. gęsty, zbity, spoisty, zwarty Q: dente A: rzecz. ząb Q: dependente A: przym. zależny, podległy Q: depender A: czas. 1. zależeć, być w zależności Q: deplorar A: czas. ubolewać; ganić, potępiać Q: depois A: od (czas) Q: depost que A: od czasu gdy Q: depost A: od tego czasu, następnie, potem, później Q: derecta A: rzecz. prawa ręka, prawica Q: derecte A: przym. prawy Q: derecto A: rzecz. prawo, uprawnienie Q: descender A: czas. wysiadać, schodzić; spływać; opadać, zapadać się; pochodzić, wywodzić się Q: describer A: czas. opisywać Q: description A: rzecz. opis Q: desde A: od Q: deserto A: rzecz. pustynia Q: designar A: czas. desygnować, przeznaczać; projektować Q: designo A: rzecz. rysunek; schemat, projekt, szkic, plan Q: desirar A: czas. życzyć sobie, pragnąć, pożądać Q: desiro A: rzecz. życzenie, pragnienie Q: despecto A: rzecz. despekt, niechęć Q: destino A: rzecz. los, przeznaczenie Q: destruer A: czas. niszczyć Q: detalio A: rzecz. szczegół; detal (handl.) Q: detener A: czas. zatrzymywać, więzić; powstrzymywać Q: deteriorar A: czas. pogarszać, uszkadzać, osłabiać Q: determinar A: czas. określać; determinować Q: detra A: za, z tyłu; wstecz Q: developpar A: czas. rozwijać Q: devenir A: czas. stawać się, zostawać Q: dextera A: rzecz. prawa ręka, prawica Q: dextere A: przym. prawy; zwinny, zręczny Q: dicer A: czas. mówić, rzec, powiedzieć Q: dictionario A: rzecz. słownik Q: die A: rzecz. dzień Q: differente A: przym. różny, odmienny Q: differentia A: rzecz. różnica Q: difficile A: przym. trudny Q: difficultate A: rzecz. trudność Q: diffunder A: czas. upowszechniać, szerzyć Q: digito A: rzecz. palec; cyfra Q: digne A: przym. godny Q: dimension A: rzecz. rozmiar, wymiar Q: diminuer A: czas. zmniejszać Q: dimitter A: czas. dymisjonować, zwalniać; (se) zwalniać się Q: directe A: przym. bezpośredni Q: direction A: rzecz. dyrekcja, kierownictwo; kierunek Q: director A: rzecz. kierownik, dyrektor, zarządca, menedżer Q: diriger A: czas. kierować Q: disagradabile A: przym. nieprzyjemny Q: disapprender A: czas. zapominać, tracić wiedzę, oduczać się Q: disappunctar A: czas. zawodzić, rozczarowywać Q: disbarcar A: czas. zejść z pokładu, wyokrętować, zejść ze statku Q: disco A: rzecz. dysk, płyta Q: disconcertar A: czas. niszczyć, psuć; niepokoić Q: discoperir A: czas. odkrywać Q: discoragiar A: czas. (wym. diskorażar) zniechęcać, odbierac odwagę Q: discurso A: rzecz. 1. wykład, przemówienie, mowa Q: discuter A: czas. dyskutować, roztrząsać Q: disfrenate A: przym. niepohamowany, nieokiełznany Q: disgelar A: czas. roztapiać się, topnieć Q: disgusto A: rzecz. niesmak, zdegustowanie Q: disordine A: rzecz. bałagan, nieporządek, nieład; niepokój Q: disparer A: czas. znikać Q: dispender A: czas. wydawać; trwonić, marnotrawić Q: disperger A: czas. rozrzucać, rozpraszać Q: displicar A: czas. rozwijać Q: disposition A: rzecz. dyspozycja; predyspozycja; urządzenie, ustalenie, aranżacja Q: disputa A: rzecz. dyskusja, dysputa; sprzeczka, kłótnia Q: disputar A: czas. dyskutować, dysputować; sprzeczać się Q: disregular A: czas. rozstrajać, rozregulowywać, psuć Q: dissipar A: czas. trwonić, marnować Q: dissolver A: czas. rozwiązywać (np. organizację); rozpuszczać Q: distante A: przym. odległy Q: distantia A: rzecz. odległość, dystans Q: distinger A: czas. blaknąć, zanikać, płowieć Q: distribuer A: czas. dystrybuować, upowszechniać; rozdawać (karty); rozkładać (mat.) Q: disturbar A: czas. przeszkadzać, zakłócać Q: disveloppar A: czas. (1). rozwijać, opracowywać; (2). wywoływać (fot.) Q: diverse A: przym. różny, odmienny Q: divertimento A: rzecz. rozrywka Q: divider A: czas. dzielić Q: divinar A: czas. zgadywać, odgadywać Q: division A: rzecz. dywizja; podział; dzielenie Q: doana A: rzecz. cło Q: docer A: czas. uczyć, nauczać, wykładać Q: documento A: rzecz. dokument Q: doler A: czas. boleć Q: dolo A: rzecz. smutek, żal, zmartwienie Q: dolor A: rzecz. ból Q: dolorose A: przym. bolesny; przygnębiający, żałosny, smętny, smutny, boleściwy Q: domestic A: przym. domowy; krajowy Q: domestico A: rzecz. domownik; służący, pomoc domowa Q: dominica A: rzecz. niedziela Q: dominio A: rzecz. dziedzina; władza, panowanie, domena; własność; domena (komp.) Q: domino A: rzecz. pan, władca; domino Q: domo A: rzecz. dom Q: donar A: czas. podarować, dać Q: dono A: rzecz. podarunek, dar Q: dormir A: czas. spać Q: dorso A: rzecz. plecy, grzbiet; grzbiet (książki) Q: drappo A: rzecz. sukno Q: droga A: rzecz. narkotyk Q: dubita A: rzecz. wątpliwość Q: dubitar A: czas. wątpić Q: ducer A: czas. prowadzić, wieść Q: dulce A: przym. słodki; miękki, łagodny Q: dunque A: zatem Q: duo A: rzecz. dwa; duet Q: dupar A: czas. naciągać, oszukiwać, nabierać, okpiwać Q: dur A: przym. twardy, trudny, ciężki; niemiły, przykry, nieuprzejmy, chamski, opryskliwy Q: durante A: podczas Q: durante que A: podczas gdy Q: durar A: czas. trwać Q: e A: i Q: ebrie A: przym. pijany Q: ecce A: oto Q: ecclesia A: rzecz. kościół Q: economisar A: czas. oszczędzać Q: eder A: czas. edytować, wydawać; jeść Q: edificar A: czas. wznosić, budować Q: edificio A: rzecz. budynek, budowla, gmach Q: editar A: czas. edytować, publikować, wydawać (książka) Q: educar A: czas. wychowywać, edukować Q: education A: rzecz. nauczanie, edukacja Q: effective A: przym. skuteczny, efektywny Q: effecto A: rzecz. efekt, wynik; rzeczy, dobytek effecto de conservatorio - efekt cieplarniany; effecto de estufa - efekt cieplarniany Q: effortio A: rzecz. wysiłek, staranie Q: elastic A: przym. elastyczny Q: election A: rzecz. wybór; elekcja, wybory Q: electric A: przym. elektryczny Q: electricitate A: rzecz. elektryczność Q: electronic A: przym. elektroniczny Q: elegante A: przym. elegancki Q: elevar A: czas. podnosić, wznosić; awansować; hodować Q: elevate A: przym. podniesiony, podwyższony; hodowany, wychowywany; wzniosły, wysoki, wyniosły, dumny, podniosły Q: eliger A: czas. wybierać Q: emer A: czas. kupować, nabywać Q: emotionar A: czas. wzruszać, poruszać, emocjonować Q: emplear A: czas. zatrudniać; wykorzystywać Q: empleo A: rzecz. zatrudnienie Q: energia A: rzecz. energia Q: enoiar A: czas. nudzić; (se) nudzić się Q: enoio A: rzecz. kłopot, zmartwienie, przykrość, udręka Q: enoiose A: przym. nudny, nieciekawy Q: enorme A: przym. ogromny, olbrzymi, kolosalny Q: entrar A: czas. wchodzić Q: entrata A: rzecz. wejście; hasło (słownikowe) Q: enunciation A: rzecz. enuncjacja, wypowiedź, stwierdzenie Q: equal A: przym. równy Q: equalar A: czas. równać się Q: equalmente A: przysł. równie, tak samo Q: eque A: przym. uczciwy, sprawiedliwy, słuszny Q: equipa A: rzecz. ekipa Q: equo A: rzecz. koń Q: erecte A: przym. prosty, naprężony, sztywny, wyprostowany, pionowy, zadarty Q: eriger A: czas. wznosić; ustanawiać Q: errar A: czas. błądzić Q: error A: rzecz. błąd, pomyłka Q: es A: jest, są Q: escappar A: czas. uciekać, umykać Q: escappata A: rzecz. ucieczka, eskapada Q: espaventar A: czas. straszyć, trwożyć, odstraszać Q: esquadra A: rzecz. kwadrat, czworobok, skwer; eskadra; oddział (żołnierzy), szwadron; ekipa Q: esque A: czy Q: essayar A: czas. próbować Q: essayo A: rzecz. esej, szkic; próba Q: esser A: czas. być; rzecz. jednostka, byt, istota Q: essugar A: czas. wycierać Q: est A: rzecz. wschód Q: establimento A: rzecz. ustanowienie, założenie; instytucja, organizacja; establishment Q: establir A: czas. zakładać, ustanawiać Q: estate A: rzecz. lato Q: estranie A: przym. obcy, dziwny Q: estranier A: przym. zagraniczny Q: estufa A: rzecz. piec; cieplarnia, oranżeria Q: etage A: rzecz. piętro Q: etate A: rzecz. wiek (czyjś) Q: eterne A: przym. wieczny, wiekuisty, odwieczny, niezmienny Q: etiam A: też, także, również Q: etiquetta A: rzecz. etykietka, nalepka Q: eveliar A: czas. budzić Q: evenir A: czas. zdarzać się, wydarzać się Q: evento A: rzecz. wydarzenie, zdarzenie Q: eventual A: przym. przypadkowy, nieprzewidziany, warunkowy, okazjonalny, możliwy, dopuszczalny, ewentualny Q: evitar A: czas. unikać Q: evolver A: czas. rozwijać, ewoluować; wywoływać (film) Q: ex A: z; były Q: exacte A: przym. dokładny, ścisły Q: exactemente A: przysł. dokładnie; właśnie Q: examinar A: czas. egzaminować; badać Q: examine A: rzecz. egzamin, badanie Q: excambiar A: czas. wymieniać Q: excambio A: rzecz. wymiana Q: excavar A: czas. wydobywać, wykopywać Q: excellente A: przym. doskonały, świetny, wyśmienity Q: excepte A: za wyjątkiem Q: excitar A: czas. ekscytować, podniecać, stymulować Q: excusa A: rzecz. wytłumaczenie, usprawiedliwienie, wymówka, pretekst Q: excusar A: czas. wybaczać; usprawiedliwiać Q: exemplo A: rzecz. przykład Q: exequer A: czas. wykonywać, egzekwować Q: exercitar A: czas. sprawować, wykonywać; ćwiczyć Q: exercitio A: rzecz. ćwiczenie Q: exhaurir A: czas. wyczerpywać Q: exhibir A: czas. wystawiać, pokazywać; dawać dowody, okazywać Q: exhibition A: rzecz. wystawa Q: exiger A: czas. wymagać Q: existentia A: rzecz. egzystencja, byt Q: exister A: czas. egzystować, istnieć Q: exito A: rzecz. wyjście Q: exoperar A: czas. strajkować Q: expander A: czas. rozprzestrzeniać, rozszerzać, szerzyć, rozwijać Q: expectar A: czas. oczekiwać, spodziewać się Q: expedir A: czas. nadawać (list); wysyłać, ekspediować Q: expender A: czas. wydawać Q: experientia A: rzecz. doświadczenie Q: experir A: czas. doświadczać Q: experto A: rzecz. ekspert, specjalista Q: explicar A: czas. wyjaśniać Q: explication A: rzecz. objaśnienie, wyjaśnienie Q: exploder A: czas. eksplodować, wybuchać Q: explosion A: rzecz. eksplozja, wybuch Q: explosive A: przym. wybuchowy Q: expression A: rzecz. (1). wyrażanie, ekspresja; (2). wyrażenie Q: exprimer A: czas. (1). wyciskać; (2). wyrażać, wypowiadać ujmować w słowa Q: extender A: czas. (se) rozciągać (się); wyciągać; przedłużać, rozszerzać Q: extension A: rzecz. zakres, rozciągłość; rozszerzenie, przedłużenie; zakres, obszar Q: extere A: przym. obcy, zagraniczny, obcokrajowy, cudzoziemski Q: exterior A: przym. zewnętrzny; rzecz. fasada, zewnętrzna strona; wygląd, powierzchowność Q: externe A: przym. zewnętrzny Q: extra A: oprócz, poza, prócz, za wyjątkiem; poza, na zewnątrz Q: extreme A: przym. skrajny, ekstremalny Q: faba A: rzecz. fasola Q: fabrica A: rzecz. fabryka Q: fabricar A: czas. fabrykować, wytwarzać Q: fabula A: rzecz. baśń, bajka Q: facer A: czas. (1) robić, czynić, wykonywać; (2) tworzyć, robić, wytwarzać, produkować; (3) urządzać, organizować; (4) spełniać, wypełniać; (5) wykonywać ruch, odbywać; (6) grać rolę, udawać, odgrywać; (7) sprawiać, powodować, zmuszać, przyczyniać się do czegoś; (8) powziąć, poczynić Q: facie A: rzecz. twarz, oblicze Q: facile A: przym. łatwy Q: facto A: rzecz. fakt Q: factoria A: rzecz. fabryka, pracownia, faktoria Q: factura A: rzecz. rachunek, faktura Q: faller A: czas. padać, upadać; nie powieść się, nie udać się, zawieść Q: false A: przym. fałszywy; sztuczny Q: falta A: rzecz. wada, skaza, defekt, niedoskonałość, usterka; pomyłka, błąd Q: fama A: rzecz. sława, fama, gloria Q: fame A: rzecz. głód Q: familia A: rzecz. rodzina Q: familiar A: rzecz. znajomy, przyjaciel Q: fango A: rzecz. błoto, szlam, muł Q: fardar A: czas. malować, robić makijaż Q: fardo A: rzecz. szminka (teatr.); bela Q: farina A: rzecz. mąka Q: fasce A: rzecz. wiązka Q: fatigar A: czas. męczyć, fatygować, trudzić Q: fatigate A: przym. zmęczony Q: fatue A: przym. głupi, bezmyślny Q: favor A: rzecz. życzliwość, względy, przychylność, korzyść Q: favorabile A: przym. korzystny, sprzyjający, przychylny Q: favorir A: czas. faworyzować, sprzyjać, darzyć względami, preferować Q: favorite A: przym. ulubiony Q: febre A: rzecz. gorączka, febra Q: februario A: rzecz. luty Q: fede A: przym. brzydki Q: felice A: przym. szczęśliwy Q: felicitate A: rzecz. szczęście Q: femina A: rzecz. kobieta Q: feminin A: przym. kobiecy Q: fenestra A: rzecz. okno; okienko (w programie) Q: feno A: rzecz. siano Q: fer A: przym. dumny; dziki, srogi Q: ferir A: czas. uderzać, ugodzić; ranić, kaleczyć, urażać Q: ferma A: rzecz. farma, gospodarstwo rolne; dzierżawa Q: fermero A: rzecz. farmer, rolnik; dzierżawca Q: feroce A: przym. dziki, srogi, okrutny, gwałtowny Q: ferro A: rzecz. żelazo Q: ferrovia A: rzecz. kolej żelazna; droga żelazna, tor Q: fertile A: przym. żyzny, urodzajny Q: festar A: czas. świętować Q: fide A: rzecz. wiara Q: fidel A: rzecz. wierny, wierzący; przym. wierny Q: fidelitate A: rzecz. wierność; lojalność; dokładność, zgodność Q: figer A: czas. wjeżdżać, wpadać; wpędzać, zaganiać, zapędzać Q: figura A: rzecz. figura; rysunek, ilustracja Q: fila A: rzecz. zbiór, plik (komput.); rząd, linia, wiersz Q: filia A: rzecz. córka; filia Q: filial A: rzecz. filia; przym. filialny; synowski Q: filio A: rzecz. syn Q: film A: rzecz. film Q: filo A: rzecz. 1. wątek Q: fin A: rzecz. koniec; cel; przym. świetny, wyśmienity, doskonały Q: final A: przym. końcowy; rzecz. Muz. finał Q: finder A: czas. (se) rozszczepiać (się), rozpadać (się) Q: finir A: czas. kończyć Q: firma A: rzecz. firma Q: firme A: przym. twardy, mocny, pewny, stały, niewzruszony, stanowczy Q: fissura A: rzecz. szczelina, pęknięcie Q: fixar A: czas. ustalać; przymocowywać, utwierdzać Q: fixe A: przym. stały, trwały Q: flagello A: rzecz. bicz, bat, pejcz Q: flamma A: rzecz. płomień Q: flammar A: czas. płonąć, buchać, świecić płomieniem Q: flammifero A: rzecz. zapałka Q: flecha A: rzecz. strzała; strzałka Q: flecter A: czas. giąć, zginać Q: flor A: rzecz. kwiat Q: flottar A: czas. pływać Q: fluer A: czas. pływać (biernie), wypływać Q: fluvio A: rzecz. rzeka Q: focar A: rzecz. ognisko; dom, ognisko domowe Q: foco A: rzecz. (1). ogień, ognik; (2). ogień, ostrzał; (3). ognisko, fokus, ogniskowa; (4) centrum, ognisko, zarzewie Q: foder A: czas. kopać, wykopywać, ryć Q: folio A: rzecz. liść; arkusz, kartka Q: folle A: rzecz. szaleniec, wariat; miech, dmuchawa; przym. szalony Q: fontana A: rzecz. fontanna; źródło Q: fonte A: rzecz. źródło Q: foramine A: rzecz. dziura, otwór, szczelina, apertura Q: foras A: poza; na zewnątrz; na dworze Q: foreste A: rzecz. las Q: forma A: rzecz. kształt, forma Q: formal A: przym. formalny Q: formar A: czas. formować; stanowić Q: formica A: rzecz. mrówka Q: fornir A: czas. zaopatrywać, dostarczać Q: forsan A: może, być może Q: fortalessa A: rzecz. twierdza Q: forte A: przym. mocny, silny; Muz. forte Q: fortemente A: przysł. silnie, mocno Q: fortia A: rzecz. siła Q: fortiar A: czas. 1. zmuszać, wymuszać Q: fortuna A: rzecz. (1). szczęście, fortuna, szansa, los; (2). bogactwo, majątek Q: fossa A: rzecz. fosa; dół, wykop Q: fracassar A: czas. rozbić, roztrzaskać, miażdżyć Q: fracasso A: rzecz. hałas, huk, trzask; zgiełk, tumult, zamęt Q: fractura A: rzecz. pęknięcie, złamanie Q: fragile A: przym. kruchy, łamliwy Q: franc A: rzecz. Frank (narodowość); frank (waluta); przym. szczery; wolnocłowy Q: franger A: czas. rozbijać Q: frappar A: czas. uderzać, bić Q: fratre A: rzecz. brat Q: fraude A: rzecz. oszustwo, defraudacja Q: fremer A: czas. drżeć, dygotać, trząść się; ryczeć, grzmieć Q: freno A: rzecz. hamulec; uzda, wędzidło; wędzidełko Q: frequente A: przym. częsty Q: frequentemente A: przysł. często Q: fresc A: przym. świeży; nowy Q: fricar A: czas. wcierać; trzeć Q: frigide A: przym. chłodny, zimny Q: frigido A: rzecz. zimno, chłód Q: frir A: czas. smażyć Q: fronte A: rzecz. czoło; front Q: frontiera A: rzecz. granica Q: fructo A: rzecz. owoc Q: fruer A: czas. cieszyć się, korzystać (de) z czegoś, czymś Q: frumento A: rzecz. pszenica Q: fugir A: czas. uciekać Q: fulgurar A: czas. oświetlać, oświecać; błyskać Q: fulgure A: rzecz. błyskawica, piorun Q: fullar A: czas. ubijać, ugniatać, tratować, deptać, zgniatać, gnieść, miażdżyć Q: fulminar A: czas. błyskać; grzmieć Q: fulmine A: rzecz. błyskawica Q: fumar A: czas. palić (tytoń); dymić; odymiać, konserwowac dymem; złościć się, wściekać się Q: fumo A: rzecz. dym Q: fun A: rzecz. lina Q: functionar A: czas. funkcjonować Q: fundar A: czas. zakładać; fundować; rzucać, miotać, katapultować Q: funder A: czas. topić, roztapiać, upłynniać; odlewać (metal) Q: fundo A: rzecz. fundusz; dno, głębia, tło, podstawa Q: fur A: rzecz. złodziej Q: furar A: czas. kraść Q: furca A: rzecz. widelec Q: furchetta A: rzecz. widelec Q: furibunde A: przym. szalony, oszalały; wzburzony, szalejący, wściekły, rozjuszony, gwałtowny Q: furiose A: przym. wściekły, zły, gniewny Q: furnero A: rzecz. piekarz; Ornit. lasówka Q: furno A: rzecz. piec (do pieczenia) Q: fusil A: rzecz. strzelba Q: fusilar A: czas. zastrzelić, rozstrzelać Q: futur A: przym. przyszły Q: futuro A: rzecz. przyszłość Q: gai A: przym. wesoły, radosny Q: galletto A: rzecz. kurczę, kogucik Q: gallina A: rzecz. kura Q: gallo A: rzecz. Gal; kogut Q: gamba A: rzecz. noga Q: ganiar A: czas. wygrywać; zdobywać, pozyskiwać, zyskiwać Q: ganio A: rzecz. zysk, przychód, dochód Q: garrular A: czas. gawędzić, plotkować Q: garson A: rzecz. młodzian, młodzik Q: gas A: rzecz. gaz Q: gasolina A: rzecz. benzyna Q: gauder A: czas. cieszyć się, radować się Q: gaudio A: rzecz. radość, uciecha Q: gelar A: czas. zamrażać, mrozić Q: gelato A: rzecz. lody Q: gelea A: rzecz. galareta, żelatyna Q: general A: przym. generalny, ogólny; rzecz. generał Q: genere A: rzecz. rodzaj Q: generose A: przym. hojny, szczodry Q: geniculo A: rzecz. kolano Q: genitor A: rzecz. rodzic Q: gente A: rzecz. ludzie; lud, naród Q: gentil A: przym. grzeczny, uprzejmy Q: genu A: rzecz. kolano Q: genuin A: przym. prawdziwy, autentyczny Q: gerente A: rzecz. przewodniczący, prowadzący Q: girar A: czas. obracać, przekręcać Q: glacial A: przym. glacjalny; lodowy Q: glacie A: rzecz. lód Q: gladio A: rzecz. miecz Q: glissar A: czas. ślizgać się, ześlizgiwać się; pośliznąć się; szybować Q: gloria A: rzecz. sława, chwała, gloria Q: gloriose A: przym. sławny; wspaniały, świetny, znakomity; chełpliwy Q: glutir A: czas. połykać, przełykać Q: gonna A: rzecz. spódnica, spódniczka Q: gonnella A: rzecz. spódniczka Q: gorga A: rzecz. gardło Q: governamento A: rzecz. rząd Q: governar A: czas. rządzić, panować; sterować Q: grado A: rzecz. (1). stopień, szczebel; (2). stopień, miara; (3). stopień, ranga; (4). wola, życzenie, upodobanie, zadowolenie Q: gradual A: przym. stopniowy Q: graffo A: rzecz. Ogrod. szczep, przeszczep Q: gramma A: rzecz. gram Q: grande A: przym. (1). duży, wielki, ogromny, wysoki; (2). dorosły, dojrzały; (3). szeroki, obszerny, rozległy; (4). wybitny, wspaniały, ważny Q: grandor A: rzecz. wielkość Q: grano A: rzecz. ziarno; ziarnko Q: grasse A: przym. tłusty Q: grassia A: rzecz. tłuszcz, smar, sadło Q: grate A: przym. wdzięczny Q: gratia A: rzecz. łaska; wdzięczność Q: gratis A: przysł. gratis, za darmo Q: gratuite A: przym. gratis, darmowy; niepowołany, nieusprawiedliwiony, bezpodstawny, nieuzasadniony Q: grave A: przym. poważny, ciężki Q: grege A: rzecz. stado Q: gris A: przym. szary Q: grossier A: przym. szorstki, ordynarny, prostacki, grubiański, nieokrzesany Q: gruppo A: rzecz. grupa, zespół Q: guanto A: rzecz. rękawica Q: guarda A: rzecz. straż, ochrona Q: guardar A: czas. strzec, chronić, bronić Q: guastar A: czas. marnować, trwonić Q: guerra A: rzecz. wojna Q: guida A: rzecz. przewodnik Q: guidar A: czas. prowadzić, oprowadzać; prowadzić, kierować Q: guisa A: rzecz. sposób, maniera Q: gumma A: rzecz. guma Q: gustar A: czas. smakować, posmakować; przypadać do gustu Q: gusto A: rzecz. gust, smak Q: gutta A: rzecz. kropla; podagra, gościec Q: gutture A: rzecz. gardło Q: ha A: ma Q: haber A: czas. mieć; rzecz. własność, dobytek, posiadłość, mienie Q: haber torto A: mylić się Q: habile A: przym. zręczny, wprawny Q: habilitate A: rzecz. zręczność, wprawa, zdolność Q: habitante A: rzecz. mieszkaniec; zamieszkujący Q: habitar A: czas. zamieszkiwać, mieszkać Q: habitation A: rzecz. miejsce zamieszkania Q: hacha A: rzecz. siekiera, topór Q: halito A: rzecz. podmuch; oddech Q: halto A: rzecz. przystanek, zatrzymanie Q: hamo A: rzecz. haczyk na ryby Q: harmonia A: rzecz. harmonia Q: hasardo A: rzecz. ryzyko, niebezpieczeństwo; szansa, przypadek Q: hastar A: czas. spieszyć (się) Q: haste A: rzecz. pośpiech Q: hastive A: przym. pospieszny (w pośpiechu) Q: herba A: rzecz. trawa; zioło Q: heri A: wczoraj Q: hesitar A: czas. wahać się Q: hiberno A: rzecz. zima Q: hic A: tu, tutaj Q: hilare A: przym. wesoły, pogodny, radosny Q: historia A: rzecz. historia Q: historic A: przym. historyczny Q: hodie A: dzisiaj, dziś Q: homine A: rzecz. człowiek; mężczyzna Q: honeste A: przym. uczciwy; skromny, przyzwoity, obyczajny Q: honestitate A: rzecz. uczciwość Q: honor A: rzecz. honor; zaszczyt Q: honorabile A: przym. honorowy; czcigodny, szanowny Q: hora A: rzecz. godzina; czas, pora Q: horizontal A: przym. horyzontalny, poziomy Q: horologio A: rzecz. zegar, zegarek Q: horribile A: przym. okropny, straszny, zatrważający, potworny Q: horror A: rzecz. strach; horror, okropieństwo, straszna rzecz Q: hospital A: rzecz. szpital; przym. gościnny Q: hotel A: rzecz. hotel Q: human A: przym. ludzki; humanitarny, ludzki, litościwy Q: humano A: rzecz. człowiek Q: humectar A: czas. zwilżać, nawilżać Q: humero A: rzecz. bark, ramię Q: humide A: przym. wilgotny, mokry Q: humile A: przym. pokorny, skromny; niskiego stanu Q: humor A: rzecz. humor Q: humoristic A: przym. humorystyczny, zabawny, śmieszny, pocieszny Q: humorose A: przym. humorystyczny, zabawny, śmieszny, pocieszny; humoralny Q: ibi A: tam Q: ibidem A: ibidem, tamże, w tym samym miejscu Q: idea A: rzecz. idea, myśl, pojęcie; pomysł Q: ideal A: rzecz. ideał; przym. idealny, doskonały; pojęciowy Q: igitur A: przeto, dlatego, zatem, skutkiem tego Q: igne A: rzecz. ogień Q: ignorar A: czas. nie wiedzieć, ignorować Q: il es A: jest Q: il ha A: jest, są Q: illa A: ona Q: illac A: tam Q: illas A: one Q: ille A: tamten, ów; on Q: illes A: oni Q: illiberal A: przym. nieliberalny, małostkowy; skąpy Q: illo A: to, ono Q: illos A: one Q: illuminar A: czas. oświetlać, iluminować; zdobić, upiększać; oświecać Q: imaginar A: czas. (se) wyobrażać sobie; wymyślać, wynajdywać Q: imaginari A: przym. urojony, wymyślony, wyimaginowany, zmyślony, nierealny Q: imagination A: rzecz. wyobraźnia, imaginacja Q: imagine A: rzecz. wizerunek, obraz; wyobrażenie Q: imbarcation A: rzecz. barka; embarkation Q: imbecille A: rzecz. głupiec, imbecyl; przym. głupi, słaby na umyśle, niedorozwinięty umysłowo Q: imbraciar A: czas. obejmować Q: imbuccatura A: rzecz. ujście Q: imitar A: czas. imitować, udawać, podrabiać Q: immediatemente A: przysł. bezzwłocznie, natychmiast Q: immerger A: czas. zanurzać Q: immobile A: przym. nieruchomy, niewzruszony, niezachwiany; niemobilny, stały; rzecz. nieruchomość Q: immunde A: przym. brudny; nieczysty, plugawy Q: immunditia A: rzecz. brud, zanieczyszczenie Q: impartir A: czas. przekazywać, dawać, udzielać, nadawać, obdarzać Q: impatiente A: przym. niecierpliwy, zniecierpliwiony Q: impedir A: czas. przeszkadzać, zawadzać, powstrzymywać Q: imperio A: rzecz. cesarstwo; imperium Q: impermeabile A: przym. nieprzemakalny, nieprzepuszczalny; rzecz. płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy Q: impinger A: czas. uderzać, zderzać się Q: impler A: czas. napełniać Q: importante A: przym. ważny Q: importar A: czas. importować, sprowadzać; być ważnym, ważyć Q: impossibile A: przym. niemożliwy Q: imposto A: rzecz. podatek Q: impression A: rzecz. impresja, wrażenie; druk; odbitka Q: imprimer A: czas. drukować; odbijać, wytłaczać; komunikować, podawać do wiadomości, przekazywać Q: improprie A: przym. niewłaściwy, nieodpowiedni, niestosowny Q: impugnar A: czas. atakować, zaczepiać, zwalczać; chwytać, łapać, zajmować, przejmować Q: imputar A: czas. imputować, zarzucać Q: in A: w Q: in alto A: w górę, do góry Q: in basso A: na dole; na dół, w dół Q: in effecto A: rzeczywiście, faktycznie Q: in loco de A: zamiast Q: in nulle parte A: nigdzie Q: in omne caso A: w każdym razie, w każdym przypadku, tak czy owak Q: in omne partes A: wszędzie Q: in plus A: ponadto, co więcej, prócz tego, oprócz Q: in retardo A: opóźniony Q: in su loco A: na jego miejsce, zamiast tego Q: in tanto que A: o tyle, że; jako że Q: in vice de A: zamiast Q: in voce basse A: cicho Q: incargar A: czas. obciążać, obładowywać; powierzać Q: incastrar A: czas. wstawiać, osadzać, wbijać Q: incender A: czas. zapalać Q: incendio A: rzecz. pożar Q: incinerar A: czas. palić, spalać, spopielać Q: incitar A: czas. podniecać, pobudzać, namawiać, podżegać, zachęcać Q: inclinar A: czas. schylać, nachylać (se); skłaniać się, mieć inklinację Q: inclination A: rzecz. skłonność, inklinacja; nachylenie (mat.) Q: includer A: czas. włączać; zawierać, obejmować; zamykać Q: incommodar A: czas. sprawiać kłopot, przeszkadzać, niepokoić, krępować Q: incontrar A: czas. napotykać, spotykać Q: incontro A: rzecz. spotkanie Q: incoragiar A: czas. zachęcać, ośmielać, pobudzać, dodawać odwagi, popierać Q: incorrecte A: przym. niepoprawny; niewłaściwy Q: indemne A: przym. nieuszkodzony, nietknięty Q: indentar A: czas. nacinać, wycinać, wcinać, ząbkować; łączyć, spajać na czopy Q: indicar A: czas. wskazywać, podawać Q: indiger A: czas. potrzebować, wymagać Q: indurar A: czas. wzmacniać, hartować, czynić twardym; znosić, wytrzymywać, cierpieć Q: industria A: rzecz. przemysł Q: industrial A: przym. przemysłowy; rzecz. industrialist Q: infante A: rzecz. dziecko Q: infectar A: czas. infekować, zarażać, zakażać; skażać, zanieczyszczać Q: infectiose A: przym. zaraźliwy, zakaźny, infekcyjny Q: inferior A: przym. niższy; dolny Q: infirmera A: rzecz. pielęgniarka Q: inflar A: czas. nadymać, rozdymać, pompować; natchnąć; puchnąć, rozszerzać się Q: inflexibile A: przym. nieelastyczny, sztywny Q: influentia A: rzecz. wpływ Q: influentiar A: czas. wpływać, mieć wpływ Q: informar A: czas. informować Q: information A: rzecz. informacja Q: infra A: poniżej, pod; u dołu, pod spodem Q: infringer A: czas. naruszać, pogwałcać Q: infunder A: czas. zasilać; wlewać; naparzać, zaparzać Q: ingagiar A: czas. angażować, zatrudniać, wynajmować Q: ingenio A: rzecz. geniusz, talent; silnik, napęd Q: inimico A: rzecz. nieprzyjaciel, wróg Q: initiar A: czas. inicjować; wprowadzać Q: injuria A: rzecz. szkoda, krzywda, uszczerbek, ujma; obraza, zniewaga, obelga Q: inquesta A: rzecz. ankieta; śledztwo, badanie Q: inquietar A: czas. (se) niepokoić (się) Q: inquirer A: czas. wypytywać, badać, dowiadywać się, śledzić Q: insan A: przym. obłąkany, szalony, chory umysłowo Q: insecto A: rzecz. insekt, owad Q: inseniamento A: rzecz. szkolnictwo, nauczanie Q: inseniar A: czas. uczyć, nauczać Q: insensate A: przym. nieczuły, niewrażliwy; głupi, bezsensowny Q: insimul A: razem, wspólnie; zbiór (mat.) Q: insipide A: przym. mdły Q: insipiente A: przym. głupi, niemądry Q: insister A: czas. nalegać, upierać się, obstawać Q: instruction A: rzecz. instrukcja, rozkaz, polecenie; nauczanie, szkolenie Q: instruer A: czas. uczyć, instruować; polecać, rozkazywać Q: instrumento A: rzecz. instrument Q: insula A: rzecz. wyspa Q: insurger A: czas. powstawać, buntować się, rewoltować się Q: integral A: rzecz. całka; przym. integralny; cały, całkowity; całkowy (mat.) Q: integre A: przym. cały, kompletny; prawy, uczciwy, prostolinijny Q: intelligente A: przym. inteligentny Q: intender A: czas. (1) rozumieć, pojmować; (2) planować, zamierzać, mieć intencję Q: intention A: rzecz. intencja, zamiar Q: inter A: między Q: interessante A: przym. ciekawy, interesujący Q: interessar A: czas. interesować Q: interesse A: rzecz. zainteresowanie; interes; odsetek, procent Q: interim A: tymczasem, w międzyczasie Q: interior A: przym. wewnętrzny; rzecz. wnętrze Q: international A: przym. międzynarodowy Q: interne A: przym. wewnętrzny; krajowy, domowy Q: interrar A: czas. grzebać, chować Q: interrumper A: czas. przerywać Q: intertanto A: w międzyczasie Q: intertenimento A: rzecz. zabawa, rozrywka Q: intestino A: rzecz. jelito, wnętrzności Q: intoxicar A: czas. truć, zatruwać Q: intra A: wewnątrz; do wewnątrz Q: intro A: do środka, do wewnątrz Q: introducer A: czas. wprowadzać Q: introduction A: rzecz. wprowadzenie Q: inundar A: czas. zalewać, zatapiać Q: inveloppar A: czas. zawijać, owijać Q: inveloppe A: rzecz. koperta Q: inventar A: czas. wymyślać, wynajdywać Q: invention A: rzecz. wynalazek; wynalezienie; inwencja Q: inverter A: czas. odwracać Q: inviar A: czas. wysyłać, posyłać Q: invitar A: czas. zapraszać Q: invitation A: rzecz. zaproszenie Q: involver A: czas. owijać; obejmować Q: io A: ja Q: ipse A: sam (we własnej osobie) Q: ir A: czas. chodzić, iść, pójść Q: ira A: rzecz. gniew, złość, irytacja Q: irate A: przym. poirytowany, rozzłoszczony Q: iste A: ten, to, ci Q: iste nocte A: dziś w nocy Q: isto A: to Q: item A: podobnie, w podobny sposób; również, także Q: itinerar A: czas. podróżować (z miejsca na miejsce) Q: jacer A: czas. leżeć; spoczywać Q: jachetta A: rzecz. żakiet, kurtka Q: jaco A: rzecz. płaszcz Q: jalne A: przym. żółty Q: jam A: już; od razu, bezzwłocznie, już; przed chwilą, dopiero co Q: jammais A: kiedykolwiek, kiedyś; nigdy (w zd. przecz.) Q: januario A: rzecz. styczeń Q: jardin A: rzecz. ogród Q: jectar A: czas. rzucać Q: jelose A: przym. zazdrosny, zawistny Q: jelosia A: zazdrość Q: jentaculo A: rzecz. śniadanie Q: jentar A: czas. jeść śniadanie Q: jocar A: czas. 1. grać odgrywać Q: joco A: rzecz. gra, zabawa, żart Q: joculo A: rzecz. zabawka Q: joiel A: rzecz. klejnot Q: jornal A: rzecz. (1). dziennik, pamiętnik; (2). dziennik, pismo, gazeta, żurnal; (3). Naw. dziennik Q: jovedi A: rzecz. czwartek Q: judicamento A: rzecz. wyrok Q: judicar A: sędziować; osądzać, sądzić Q: judice A: rzecz. sędzia Q: jugulo A: rzecz. gardło, gardziel; obojczyk Q: julio A: rzecz. lipiec Q: juncte A: przym. wspólny, łączny; załączony, dołączony, przydzielony, przywiązany Q: junger A: czas. łączyć; (a, al) dołączać do Q: junio A: rzecz. czerwiec Q: jurar A: czas. sądzić, osądzać Q: jure A: rzecz. prawo Q: juste A: przym. sprawiedliwy; dokładny, akuratny Q: justemente A: przysł. właśnie, dokładnie; sprawiedliwie Q: justitia A: rzecz. sprawiedliwość Q: justo A: właśnie, dopiero co, przed chwilą; tylko Q: juvar A: czas. pomagać Q: juvene A: rzecz. młody człowiek, młodzian; rzecz. młody Q: juventute A: rzecz. (1). młodość; (2). młodzież Q: juxta A: obok, blisko, w pobliżu, przy Q: la A: ją Q: laber A: czas. spadać, upadać, opadać, obwisać Q: labio A: rzecz. usta, warga Q: labor A: rzecz. praca, robota Q: laborar A: czas. pracować Q: lacerar A: czas. rozdzierać, drzeć Q: laco A: rzecz. jezioro Q: lacrima A: rzecz. łza Q: lacrimar A: czas. ronić łzy, płakać Q: lactar A: czas. dawać pierś, karmić piersią Q: lacte A: rzecz. mleko Q: lacuna A: rzecz. dziura, luka Q: lamina A: rzecz. ostrze Q: lampa A: lampa Q: lana A: wełna Q: lancear A: czas. wypuszczać, rzucać, uruchamiać Q: lapide A: rzecz. kamień Q: lapso A: rzecz. lapsus, błąd Q: large A: przym. duży, obszerny, szeroki; hojny, szczodry Q: largor A: rzecz. szerokość Q: lassar A: czas. pozwalać; zostawiać; powierzać Q: lasse A: przym. zmęczony, znużony Q: late A: szeroki Q: latere A: rzecz. bok; strona Q: laton A: rzecz. kocioł Q: latta A: rzecz. puszka; blacha Q: laudar A: czas. chwalić, pochwalać, wychwalać Q: laude A: rzecz. pochwała Q: lavar A: czas. myć Q: laxe A: przym. luźny Q: le A: rodzajnik określony; jego, go Q: le minus A: najmniej Q: le qual A: który Q: le un le altere A: wzajemnie Q: le unes le alteres A: jedni drugich Q: lection A: rzecz. lekcja Q: lecto A: rzecz. łóżko Q: legar A: czas. delegować, wysyłać; zapisywać w testamencie, zostawiać w spadku Q: lege A: rzecz. ustawa, prawo Q: leger A: czas. (1). czytać; (2). zbierać, gromadzić Q: legier A: przym. lekki; pobieżny, powierzchowny, płytki; zwinny, zręczny, ruchliwy Q: legitime A: przym. uprawniony, prawowity; uzasadniony, usprawiedliwiony; rzecz. - prawowite dziecko; principe/soverano legitime - prawowity władca; matrimonio/maritage legitime - prawny ślub; conjuge/sponso legitime - prawowity małżonek; proprietate legitime - prawowita własność; ration legitime - usprawiedliwiony powód; legitime defensa - usprawiedliwiona obrona; revindicationes legitime - uzasadnione roszczenia; proprietario legitime - prawowity posiadacz Q: legumine A: rzecz. jarzyna, warzywo Q: lentar A: czas. spowalniać, zwalniać Q: lente A: rzecz. soczewica; soczewka, obiektyw; przym. powolny; lepki Q: levamento A: rzecz. podnoszenie, unoszenie; usuwanie Q: levar A: czas. podnosić; usuwać Q: leve A: przym. (1). lekki; (2). lewy; (3). lekki, frywolny, lekkomyślny, błahy Q: liberal A: rzecz. liberał; przym. liberalny Q: liberar A: czas. uwalniać Q: libere A: przym. wolny, swobodny Q: libra A: rzecz. funt Q: libreria A: rzecz. księgarnia Q: libro A: rzecz. książka, książeczka, księga Q: licite A: przym. dozwolony Q: ligamine A: rzecz. łącze, odsyłacz, łącznik; hiperłącze Q: ligar A: czas. oprawiać (książki); łączyć, przypinać Q: ligatura A: rzecz. ligatura, oprawa, okładka Q: ligno A: rzecz. drewno Q: limitar A: przym. ograniczać, limitować Q: limitate A: przym. ograniczony, limitowany; nierozgarnięty, prymitywny, ograniczony Q: limite A: rzecz. granica, bariera Q: linea A: rzecz. wiersz, linia; lina, sznur Q: lingua A: rzecz. (1). język Geog; (2). język Lingw. Q: liquide A: przym. ciekły, płynny Q: lisie A: przym. gładki Q: lista A: rzecz. lista, wykaz Q: litigio A: rzecz. spór prawny, proces, sprawa sądowa Q: litore A: rzecz. wybrzeże Q: littera A: rzecz. 1. litera Q: livrar A: czas. dostarczać Q: lo A: to Q: local A: przym. lokalny; rzecz. lokal, pomieszczenie Q: localitate A: rzecz. miejscowość Q: locar A: czas. lokować, umieszczać; wypożyczać, dawać w dzierżawę, wynajmować Q: location A: rzecz. najem, dzierżawa Q: loco A: rzecz. miejsce Q: longe A: przym. długi; daleko, z dala Q: longitude A: rzecz. długość Q: lontan A: przym. daleki, odległy Q: lor A: ich Q: los A: je, im Q: lot A: rzecz. seria, partia Q: lucente A: przym. jasny, świecący, błyszczący Q: lucer A: czas. świecić Q: lucide A: przym. jasny, świecący, błyszczący; jasny, klarowny, wyraźny Q: lucta A: rzecz. walka Q: luctar A: czas. walczyć, bić się Q: lumine A: rzecz. światło Q: luminose A: przym. świetlny; świetlisty Q: luna A: rzecz. księżyc Q: lunch A: rzecz. lunch Q: lunedi A: rzecz. poniedziałek Q: lustrar A: czas. czyścić, oczyszczać; polerować, nadawać połysk; lustrować Q: ma A: ale Q: machina A: rzecz. maszyna; machina Q: machineria A: rzecz. maszyneria; maszyny Q: macula A: rzecz. plama, kleks, skaza Q: magazin A: rzecz. magazyn Q: magia A: rzecz. magia, czary Q: magic A: przym. magiczny Q: magre A: przym. szczupły Q: maio A: rzecz. maj Q: mais A: rzecz. kukurydza Q: major A: rzecz. major; przym. większy, wyższy, starszy, główny Q: mal A: rzecz. choroba; ból; zło; przym. zły; źle Q: malade A: przym. chory Q: maladia A: rzecz. choroba Q: malgrado A: mimo Q: malitia A: rzecz. złośliwość Q: malo A: rzecz. jabłko Q: mancar A: czas. brakować Q: manco A: rzecz. brak; manko Q: mandar A: czas. rozkazywać, polecać; posyłać Q: mandato A: rzecz. przekaz; mandat; nakaz Q: manear A: czas. traktować, obchodzić się Q: mangiar A: czas. jeść; rzecz. jedzenie Q: manico A: rzecz. rączka, rękojeść Q: maniera A: rzecz. maniera, sposób, tryb Q: mano A: rzecz. ręka Q: mantello A: rzecz. płaszcz Q: mantener A: czas. utrzymywać, twierdzić; utrzymywać, zachowywać Q: mar A: rzecz. morze Q: marcar A: czas. znaczyć, oznaczać Q: marcer A: czas. usychać, więdnąć, marnieć, opadać, oklapnąć Q: margine A: rzecz. margines, brzeg Q: marina A: rzecz. marynarka Q: marinero A: rzecz. marynarz Q: maritage A: rzecz. małżeństwo Q: marito A: rzecz. mąż, małżonek Q: marmita A: rzecz. garnek( do gotowania) Q: martedi A: rzecz. wtorek Q: martello A: rzecz. młot Q: martio A: rzecz. marzec Q: mascule A: przym. męski; samczy Q: masculin A: przym. męski Q: massa A: rzecz. masa; buława, laska Q: mat A: rzecz. mat; przym. zaszachowany, zamatowany; tępy, bez polotu, nudny Q: materia A: rzecz. materia Q: materia prime A: rzecz. surowiec Q: material A: rzecz. materiał; przym. materialny Q: matino A: rzecz. ranek Q: matre A: rzecz. matka Q: matta A: rzecz. mata Q: matur A: przym. dojrzały Q: matutinal A: przym. poranny, wczesny Q: maxime A: przym. najbardziej; najwięcej; największy; najwyższy Q: mechanic A: przym. maszynowy, mechaniczny Q: mechanismo A: rzecz. mechanizm Q: media A: rzecz. średnia Q: medicamento A: rzecz. lekarstwo Q: medicar A: czas. leczyć Q: medicina A: rzecz. medycyna Q: medico A: rzecz. lekarz, medyk Q: medie A: rzecz. połowa, pół; przym. średni, połowiczny Q: medietate A: rzecz. połowa Q: medio A: rzecz. medium; narzędzie, środek Q: medios A: rzecz. środki; media Q: melio A: lepiej Q: melior A: przym. lepszy Q: meliorar A: czas. ulepszać; meliorować Q: melodia A: rzecz. melodia Q: membro A: rzecz. człon; członek Q: memorar A: czas. pamiętać; przypominać sobie Q: memoria A: rzecz. 1. pamięć Q: menacia A: rzecz. groźba, zagrożenie Q: menaciar A: czas. zagrażać Q: menar A: czas. prowadzić, kierować Q: mendicar A: czas. żebrać Q: mense A: rzecz. miesiąc Q: mente A: rzecz. umysł Q: mention A: rzecz. wzmianka Q: mentionar A: czas. wspominać, wzmiankować, napomykać Q: mentir A: czas. kłamać, łgać Q: mentita A: rzecz. kłamstwo, łgarstwo, oszczerstwo Q: mento A: rzecz. broda Q: mer A: przysł. tylko, jedynie; przym. czczy, wyłączny Q: meravilia A: rzecz. cud, dziwo Q: meraviliar A: czas. dziwić się Q: meraviliose A: przym. cudowny, wspaniały, doskonały Q: mercante A: rzecz. handlarz, kupiec Q: mercantia A: rzecz. towar; handel Q: mercar A: czas. handlować, robić interesy Q: mercato A: rzecz. rynek Q: merce A: rzecz. towar Q: mercuridi A: rzecz. środa Q: meridie A: rzecz. południe Q: meritar A: czas. zasługiwać Q: meritori A: przym. merytoryczny Q: mesme A: sam (osobiście) Q: mesmo A: nawet Q: mesmo si A: nawet gdy, nawet jeśli Q: message A: rzecz. wiadomość, wieść Q: mestiero A: rzecz. rzemiosło Q: mesura A: rzecz. (1). rozmiar, wymiar; (2). pomiar; (3). miara (fizyczna); (4). Muz. rytm, takt; (5). miara, skala, stopień; (6). krok, posunięcie Q: mesurar A: czas. mierzyć, wymierzać; mierzyć, mieć wymiary Q: metallo A: rzecz. metal Q: methodo A: rzecz. metoda Q: metric A: przym. metryczny Q: metro A: rzecz. metr Q: mi A: mój Q: militar A: czas. wojować, walczyć; przym. militarny, wojskowy; rzecz. żołnierz, wojskowy Q: mille A: rzecz. tysiąc Q: mina A: rzecz. mina; kopalnia Q: minar A: czas. minować, podminować; kopać; podkopywać Q: mineral A: rzecz. minerał; przym. mineralny Q: minime A: przysł. najmniej; bynajmniej, w żadnym razie; przym. minimalny Q: minimo A: rzecz. minimum Q: ministro A: rzecz. minister Q: minor A: przym. mniejszy; niepełnoletni Q: minus A: mniej; minus Q: minuta A: rzecz. minuta Q: minutiose A: przym. drobiazgowy, szczegółowy Q: mirar A: czas. patrzeć (badawczo); dążyć, mieć na celu, celować Q: miscer A: czas. mieszać; tasować Q: mitter A: czas. kłaść, wkładać, wsadzać, wstawiać, wtykać, stawiać Q: mixtura A: rzecz. mieszanina, mieszanka, mikstura Q: mobile A: przym. ruchomy; mobilny; rzecz. ruchoma rzecz Q: moda A: rzecz. moda Q: modello A: rzecz. model, wzór Q: moderne A: przym. nowoczesny Q: modeste A: przym. skromny Q: modo A: rzecz. sposób; tryb Q: molestar A: czas. przeszkadzać, niepokoić; molestować, dokuczać Q: moleste A: przym. kłopotliwy, dokuczliwy, problemowy, przykry Q: molino A: rzecz. młyn Q: molle A: przym. miękki, łagodny Q: molliar A: czas. zwilżać Q: momento A: rzecz. (1). chwila, moment; (2). moment (mat., fiz.) Q: moneta A: rzecz. moneta, pieniądz Q: monstra A: rzecz. próbka; wystawa Q: monstrar A: czas. pokazywać; przejawiać Q: montania A: rzecz. góra Q: montar A: czas. wsiadać; dosiadać; wspinać się; układać w stos; montować Q: moral A: przym. moralny Q: morder A: czas. gryźć, kąsać Q: morir A: czas. umierać Q: morsura A: rzecz. gryzienie, ugryzienie, kąsanie Q: morte A: przym. martwy; zmarły; rzecz. śmierć Q: motion A: rzecz. (1). ruch; (2). wniosek Q: motor A: rzecz. motor, silnik Q: mover A: czas. ruszać, przesuwać; poruszać, emocjonować Q: movimento A: rzecz. ruch Q: mulger A: czas. doić Q: multe A: dużo; liczni Q: multiplicar A: czas. zwielokrotniać; mnożyć Q: multitude A: rzecz. mnogość, mnóstwo; tłum Q: multo A: bardzo Q: munde A: przym. czysty Q: mundo A: rzecz. świat Q: muro A: rzecz. ściana, mur Q: mus A: rzecz. mysz Q: musca A: rzecz. mucha Q: musculo A: rzecz. mięsień, muskuł Q: musica A: rzecz. muzyka Q: mute A: przym. niemy Q: mysterio A: rzecz. tajemnica; misterium Q: nam A: bo, gdyż Q: narrar A: czas. opowiadać, prowadzić narrację; mówić Q: nascentia A: rzecz. narodziny, urodzenie Q: nascer A: czas. rodzić (się) Q: naso A: rzecz. nos Q: natal A: rzecz. (Natal) Boże Narodzenie; przym. urodzinowy Q: natar A: czas. pływać (czynnie) Q: nate A: przym. urodzony Q: nation A: rzecz. naród Q: national A: przym. narodowy Q: native A: przym. rodowity, natywny, rodzimy Q: nativo A: rzecz. tubylec, rdzenny mieszkaniec Q: natura A: rzecz. natura; przyroda Q: natural A: przym. naturalny; przyrodniczy Q: nauta A: rzecz. żeglarz Q: naval A: przym. morski Q: nave A: rzecz. statek; nawa Q: navigar A: czas. nawigować; żeglować Q: nebula A: rzecz. mgła Q: necar A: czas. utopić, zatopić Q: necesse A: przym. konieczny, niezbędny, potrzebny Q: necessitate A: rzecz. konieczność Q: negliger A: czas. zaniedbywać Q: negotiante A: rzecz. handlowiec Q: negotiar A: czas. negocjować Q: negotio A: rzecz. handel; negocjacje, pertraktacje, rokowania Q: nemo A: nikt Q: nervo A: nerw; ścięgno Q: nervose A: przym. nerwowy Q: nettar A: czas. czyścić Q: nette A: przym. czysty, jasny, klarowny Q: ni ... ni A: ani ... ani Q: ni A: ani Q: nigre A: przym. czarny Q: nihil A: nic Q: nil A: nic Q: nimie A: zbyt wiele, zbyt liczni, zbyt dużo Q: nimis A: za, zbyt, za dużo, zanadto Q: nive A: rzecz. śnieg Q: nivello A: rzecz. (1). poziom, szczebel; (2). poziomica Q: no A: nie Q: nobile A: rzecz. szlachcic; przym. szlachetny, nobliwy Q: nocer A: czas. szkodzić Q: nocte A: rzecz. noc Q: nodar A: czas. wiązać, robić węzeł, splatać Q: nodo A: rzecz. węzeł Q: nominar A: czas. zwać, nazywać; wskazywać Q: nomine A: rzecz. imię, nazwa, nazwisko Q: non A: nie Q: nondum A: jeszcze nie Q: none A: przym. dziewiąty Q: nonne A: nieprawdaż Q: nonobstante A: chociaż; mimo to Q: nord A: rzecz. północ (geog.) Q: normal A: przym. normalny Q: nos A: my Q: nostre A: nasz Q: nota A: rzecz. banknot; nota, uwaga; ocena; notatka; nuta Q: notar A: czas. odnotować, zauważać Q: notitia A: rzecz. notatka; news Q: noto A: rzecz. odwłok Q: nova A: rzecz. nowość, nowina Q: novanta A: dziewięćdziesiąt Q: nove A: licz. (=novem) dziewięć; przym. nowy Q: novem A: dziewięć Q: novembre A: rzecz. listopad Q: nube A: rzecz. chmura Q: nuce A: rzecz. orzech Q: nucleo A: rzecz. jądro; rdzeń Q: nude A: przym. goły, nagi Q: nulle A: przym. zerowy; żaden Q: nullemente A: przysł. w żaden sposób, nijak, w żadnym razie Q: numerar A: czas. liczyć; numerować Q: numero A: rzecz. numer, liczba Q: numerose A: przym. liczny; harmonijny, rytmiczny Q: nunc A: teraz Q: nunquam A: nigdy Q: nusquam A: nigdzie Q: nutrimento A: rzecz. żywność Q: nutrir A: czas. żywić, karmić Q: o ... o A: albo ... albo Q: o A: albo, lub Q: obediente A: przym. posłuszny Q: obedir A: czas. przestrzegać, słuchać, być posłusznym, stosować się Q: objectar A: czas. zarzucać, oponować, zgłaszać obiekcje, sprzeciwiać się Q: objectivo A: rzecz. cel, zadanie Q: objecto A: rzecz. przedmiot; dopełnienie (gram.) Q: oblidar A: czas. zapominać Q: obra A: rzecz. dzieło, praca, robota Q: obscur A: przym. ciemny; obskurny Q: obscuritate A: rzecz. ciemność, pomrok Q: observar A: czas. obserwować; przestrzegać Q: observation A: rzecz. obserwacja; przestrzeganie Q: obstruction A: rzecz. obstrukcja, trudność, przeszkoda Q: obtener A: czas. otrzymywać, uzyskiwać Q: obtuse A: przym. głupi, tępy, przytępiony; rozwarty (mat.) Q: occasion A: rzecz. okazja, sposobność Q: occider A: czas. zabijać Q: occupar A: czas. zajmować; okupować Q: occupate A: przym. zajęty; okupowany Q: occupation A: rzecz. okupacja; zajęcie Q: occurrer A: czas. zdarzać się, wydarzyć się, bywać Q: octanta A: osiemdziesiąt Q: octave A: przym. ósmy Q: octo A: osiem Q: oculo A: rzecz. oko Q: odiar A: czas. nienawidzić Q: odio A: rzecz. nienawiść, odium Q: odor A: rzecz. zapach Q: odorar A: czas. pachnieć Q: offender A: czas. obrażać, gorszyć, znieważać, lżyć, ubliżać; szkodzić, krzywdzić Q: offensa A: rzecz. obraza, zniewaga; agresja, atak; przestępstwo, wykroczenie Q: offensive A: przym. napastniczy, ofensywny; szkodliwy Q: offerer A: czas. oferować; ofiarować; proponować Q: offerta A: rzecz. oferta; stawka; podaż Q: official A: rzecz. urzędnik, oficjel; przym. urzędowy, oficjalny; biurowy; Q: officina A: rzecz. warsztat, pracownia; przychodnia, ambulatorium; apteka Q: officio A: rzecz. biuro Q: olear A: czas. oliwić, smarować Q: oleo A: rzecz. olej Q: oler A: czas. pachnieć Q: olfacer A: czas. wąchać Q: olim A: przysł. ongiś, kiedyś, pewnego razu Q: olla A: rzecz. słoik, słój Q: omne A: każdy, wszystek, wszelki Q: omne cosa A: wszystko Q: omnes A: wszyscy Q: omnibus A: rzecz. omnibus Q: on A: zaimek nieosobowy Q: oncle A: rzecz. wujek Q: onerar A: czas. ładować, obciążać, brać ładunek Q: onere A: rzecz. ciężar, obciążenie Q: opera A: rzecz. praca; opera Q: operation A: rzecz. operacja; działanie, funkcjonowanie Q: opinion A: rzecz. zdanie, opinia Q: opponer A: czas. oponować, (se) sprzeciwiać się, oponować Q: opportunitate A: rzecz. sposobność, okazja Q: opposite A: przym. przeciwny; przeciwległy Q: opposition A: rzecz. sprzeciw; opozycja Q: optic A: przym. optyczny Q: optime A: przym. optymalny, najlepszy Q: ora A: przysł. teraz Q: orange A: rzecz. pomarańcza; przym. pomarańczowy Q: orar A: czas. przemawiać; modlić się Q: ordinar A: czas. porządkować, sortować; zamawiać; rozkazywać Q: ordinari A: przym. zwykły, zwyczajowy Q: ordine A: rzecz. (1). porządek, ład, kolejność; (2). Archit. styl, porządek;; (3). rodzaj, kategoria; (4). zakon, stowarzyszenie, korporacja; (5). order, odznaczenie;; (6). polecenie, rozkaz, nakaz; (7). Handel zamówienie Q: organisar A: czas. organizować Q: organisation A: rzecz. organizacja Q: organo A: rzecz. organ Q: orgolio A: rzecz. duma Q: orgoliose A: przym. dumny, wyniosły Q: original A: przym. oryginalny; pierwotny; rzecz. oryginał; funkcja oryginalna (mat.) Q: origine A: rzecz. pochodzenie, początek; punkt zaczepienia (mat.) Q: orlo A: rzecz. skraj, brzeg Q: ornamento A: rzecz. ornament, ozdoba Q: orthographiar A: czas. literować, napisać ortograficznie Q: osar A: czas. odważyć się, ośmielać się Q: oscillar A: czas. oscylować, wahać się Q: osso A: rzecz. kość Q: ostender A: czas. pokazywać, wystawiać na pokaz, okazywać Q: ove A: rzecz. owca Q: ovo A: rzecz. jajko Q: oxygeno A: rzecz. tlen Q: pacco A: rzecz. paczka; przesyłka; pakiet, plik Q: pace A: rzecz. pokój (nie-wojna), spokój Q: paga A: rzecz. płatność, zapłata, pensja, zarobek, płaca Q: pagar A: czas. płacić, spłacać Q: pagina A: rzecz. strona, stronica Q: pais A: rzecz. kraj, kraina Q: paisage A: rzecz. pejzaż Q: pala A: rzecz. łopata, łopatka Q: pallide A: przym. blady Q: palo A: rzecz. słup, pal Q: palpar A: czas. macać, obmacywać, dotykać, wyczuwać dotykiem Q: pan A: rzecz. bochenek, chleb Q: paniero A: rzecz. koszyk Q: pannello A: rzecz. chusteczka; panel Q: panno A: rzecz. tkanina, materiał; serwetka, pieluszka Q: papiro A: rzecz. papier, papierek, bibuła Q: par A: rzecz. para; parzysty; równy; par (osoba) Q: parallel A: przym. równoległy; analogiczny, podobny, paralelny Q: parapluvia A: rzecz. parasol Q: parcar A: czas. parkować Q: parcella A: rzecz. parcela, działka; cząstka Q: parco A: rzecz. park Q: pardonar A: czas. wybaczać, przebaczać Q: parer A: czas. wydawać się, zdawać się; pojawiać się, ukazywać się; rodzić, wydawać na świat Q: pariete A: rzecz. ściana, mur Q: parlamento A: rzecz. parlament Q: parlar A: czas. mówić Q: parola A: rzecz. (1). słowo, wyraz; (2). mowa przemowa, głos Q: parsimoniose A: przym. oszczędny, skąpy, sknerowaty Q: parte A: rzecz. (1). część; udział; rata; (2). strona; (3). partia, rola (muz., teatr) Q: particular A: przym. (1). szczególny, specyficzny, specjalny, osobliwy; (2). osobisty, poufny, niejawny, prywatny Q: partir A: czas.(1). dzielić, współdzielić; (2). odjeżdżać, odchodzić, wyjeżdżać Q: partita A: partia (pol.); partia (gra); paczka; odjazd, wyjazd, wyjście Q: partito A: rzecz. partia (pol.); partia (małżeńska); korzyść, profit; decyzja, rezolucja Q: parturir A: czas. rodzić Q: parve A: przym. mały Q: pascer A: czas. paść, wypasać Q: passage A: rzecz. przejście, pasaż; upływ, przemijanie; ustęp (w książce) Q: passagero A: rzecz. pasażer Q: passaporto A: rzecz. paszport Q: passar A: czas. (1). przechodzić, przekraczać, mijać, przejeżdżać; (2). zdawać; (3). podawać, przekazywać; (4). spędzać, przechodzić, mijać; (5). wykraczać, przekraczać, wychodzić poza, pomijać; (6). przechodzić, krążyć; (7). uchodzić za Q: passate A: przym. miniony, zeszły; przeszły Q: passato A: temu (np. rok temu); przeszłość; czas przeszły Q: passo A: rzecz. krok; przejście Q: pasta A: rzecz. pasta; ciasto Q: pasturar A: czas. paść, wypasać Q: patata A: rzecz. ziemniak Q: patella A: rzecz. patelnia; Zool. skałoczep; rzepka Q: patiente A: rzecz. pacjent; przym. cierpliwy Q: patientia A: rzecz. cierpliwość Q: patre A: rzecz. ojciec Q: patre affin A: rzecz. ojczym Q: pauc A: niewiele, mało, nieco Q: pauco A: mało, niewiele, nieco Q: pausa A: rzecz. przerwa, pauza Q: pausar A: czas. pauzować Q: pavor A: rzecz. strach Q: pecia A: rzecz. kawałek, skrawek; figura szachowa Q: pectine A: rzecz. grzebień Q: pectore A: rzecz. pierś Q: pecunia A: rzecz. pieniądz Q: pede A: rzecz. stopa Q: pedunculo A: rzecz. łodyga Q: pejo A: gorzej Q: pejor A: przym. gorszy Q: pelle A: rzecz. skóra Q: pena A: rzecz. (1). trud, wysiłek; (2). kara, męka Q: penar A: czas. zadawać ból, trapić, dręczyć, martwić, smucić Q: pender A: czas. wisieć, zwisać Q: penna A: rzecz. pióro (do pisania lub ptasie); penna photosensibile - pióro świetlne Q: penose A: przym. kłopotliwy, uciążliwy, pełen trudu Q: pensar A: czas. myśleć, sądzić Q: pensata A: rzecz. myśl Q: pentecoste A: rzecz. Zielone Świątki Q: per A: przy pomocy, przez Q: per medio de A: za pośrednictwem Q: percurso A: rzecz. przebieg Q: percuter A: czas. bić, uderzać, wybijać, hit; Med. opukiwać Q: perder A: czas. (1) przegrywać; (2). gubić, tracić, postradać, zagubić się; (3). przegapić, przepuścić; Q: perdita A: rzecz. (1). strata, utrata; (2). straty, szkody, zguba Q: perfecte A: przym. doskonały, perfekcyjny; dot. czasu przeszłego, perfecto Q: periculo A: rzecz. niebezpieczeństwo, zagrożenie Q: periculose A: przym. niebezpieczny, ryzykowny Q: periodo A: rzecz. okres, period Q: permaner A: czas. trwać, przetrwać Q: permission A: rzecz. zezwolenie, pozwolenie Q: permitter A: czas. pozwalać, zezwalać Q: perque A: spójn. dlaczego; ponieważ, gdyż Q: perquirer A: czas. szukać, poszukiwać, przeszukiwać, przetrząsać, rewidować Q: persona A: rzecz. osoba Q: personal A: rzecz. personel, obsada; przym. osobisty, personalny Q: persuader A: czas. przekonywać, perswadować Q: pertiner A: czas. należeć Q: pesante A: przym. ciężki; obciążający, przygniatający Q: pesar A: czas. ważyć, mieć ciężar; obciążać Q: peso A: rzecz. waga, ciężar, masa Q: pessime A: przym. najgorszy Q: peter A: czas. żądać; prosić Q: petra A: rzecz. kamień Q: phantasia A: rzecz. fantazja, wyobraźnia Q: photographia A: rzecz. zdjęcie, fotografia Q: physic A: przym. fizyczny Q: picca A: rzecz. pik Q: piccar A: czas. kłuć, szczypać, kąsać, żądlić; docinać, podszczypywać; pikować Q: pictura A: rzecz. obraz Q: picturar A: czas. malować, rysować; obrazować, przedstawiać Q: pietate A: rzecz. pobożność; żal, litość, współczucie Q: pigre A: przym. leniwy, próżniaczy Q: pila A: rzecz. sterta, stos; pomost; wał, grobla Q: pilar A: rzecz. słup, pilar, filar; czas. gromadzić, ładować, układać w stos, zwalać na kupę; depilować Q: pilo A: rzecz. włos; sierść, owłosienie; puszek, meszek Q: pilota A: rzecz. pilot Q: pilotar A: czas. pilotować Q: pinger A: czas. malować Q: pipa A: rzecz. fajka Q: piscar A: czas. łowić ryby Q: pisce A: rzecz. ryba Q: pista A: rzecz. bieżnia, tor, pas, ścieżka, trasa; trop Q: pistola A: rzecz. pistolet Q: placente A: przym. przyjemny Q: placer A: czas. podobać się; rzecz. przyjemność, uciecha Q: placia A: rzecz. plac; miejsce Q: placiar A: czas. lokować, umieszczać, plasować Q: plaga A: rzecz. rana; plaga, zaraza, pomór, utrapienie Q: plagar A: czas. ranić, kaleczyć, urażać; nękać, dręczyć, trapić Q: plan A: przym. płaski, gładki, równy; prosty, zrozumiały, oczywisty Q: planar A: czas. planować; wygładzać; ślizgać się; szybować, unosić się, zawisać Q: planca A: rzecz. półka; deska Q: planger A: czas. (se de) uskarżać się (na), narzekać Q: plano A: rzecz. plan, schemat, projekt; płaszczyzna, powierzchnia Q: planta A: rzecz. roślina Q: plantar A: czas. sadzić, plantować, obsadzać; przym. Anat. plantar, sole plantar Q: plastic A: przym. plastikowy; plastyczny, podatny Q: plastico A: rzecz. plastik Q: platte A: przym. płaski Q: platto A: rzecz. danie; talerz Q: plen A: przym. pełny Q: plenar A: czas. wypełniać, pełnić; napełniać, zapełniać Q: plica A: rzecz. fałda, zakładka, plisa Q: plicar A: czas. składać (list, kartkę), zwijać, plisować; zginać, zaginać, zakrzywiać Q: plorar A: czas. płakać Q: pluma A: rzecz. pióro Q: plumar A: czas. skubać oskubywać, wyrywać Q: plumbo A: rzecz. ołów Q: plural A: przym. liczny, mnogi; rzecz. liczba mnoga Q: plure A: liczni, kilka Q: plure vices A: wiele razy Q: plus A: plus; więcej; bardziej Q: plus ben A: lepiej Q: plus bon A: lepszy Q: plus de A: więcej Q: plus mal A: gorszy Q: plus tosto A: raczej; chętniej; ściślej mówiąc; wcześniej Q: pluver A: czas. padać (deszcz) Q: pluvia A: rzecz. deszcz Q: poc A: niewiele Q: poco A: mało, niewiele Q: poema A: rzecz. poemat Q: poesia A: rzecz. poezja Q: pois A: potem, później, następnie, od tego czasu Q: policia A: rzecz. policja Q: polir A: czas. polerować Q: politic A: przym. polityczny Q: politica A: rzecz. polityka Q: pollice A: rzecz. kciuk Q: polo A: rzecz. biegun; polo (gra) Q: pomo A: rzecz. jabłko Q: ponderar A: czas. rozważać, przemyśliwać Q: ponderose A: przym. ciężki, nieruchawy, ociężały Q: poner A: czas. kłaść, stawiać, sadzać; zachodzić, kłaść się (słońce) Q: ponte A: rzecz. most Q: popular A: czas. zaludniać; przym. ludowy; popularny Q: populate A: przym. zaludniony, zamieszkały Q: population A: rzecz. ludność; populacja Q: populo A: rzecz. lud Q: porco A: rzecz. świnia; wieprzowina Q: porta A: rzecz. brama, drzwi Q: portar A: czas. nosić, wnosić, przenosić Q: portion A: rzecz. porcja Q: porto A: rzecz. port Q: position A: rzecz. pozycja Q: posseder A: czas. mieć, posiadać; owładnąć Q: possession A: rzecz. posiadanie; posesja, posiadłość; owładnięcie Q: possibile A: przym. możliwy Q: post A: potem; za; po Q: post que A: ponieważ, jako że Q: posta A: rzecz. poczta Q: postar A: czas. nadawać (list); obsadzać, wyznaczać Q: postea A: potem; za; po Q: posterior A: przym. kolejny, późniejszy, następny; tylny Q: postmeridie A: rzecz. popołudnie Q: posto A: rzecz. stanowisko, posterunek Q: postponer A: czas. odraczać, przekładać Q: postquam A: skoro tylko, jak tylko, po tym jak Q: potar A: czas. pić Q: potentia A: rzecz. potencja; potęga, moc; mocarstwo; potęga (mat.) Q: poter A: czas. móc, być w stanie; rzecz. władza, moc, potęga Q: potius A: raczej; chętniej; ściślej mówiąc Q: potto A: rzecz. wyroby garncarskie, gliniany garnek Q: povre A: przym. biedny; rzecz. biedak Q: practic A: przym. praktyczny Q: practica A: rzecz. praktyka Q: practicar A: czas. praktykować, uprawiać Q: prandio A: rzecz. obiad Q: precar A: czas. prosić, upraszać; modlić się Q: precaution A: rzecz. środek ostrożności Q: prece A: rzecz. modlitwa; prośba, błaganie Q: precio A: rzecz. (1). cena, koszt, stawka, odpłatność; (2). nagroda Q: preciose A: przym. cenny, wartościowy Q: precipitio A: rzecz. przepaść, urwisko, klif Q: precipitose A: przym. stromy, urwisty, spadzisty Q: precise A: przym. precyzyjny, dokładny Q: precisemente A: przysł. precyzyjnie, dokładnie Q: precoce A: przym. wczesny, niedojrzały, przedwczesny Q: preferer A: czas. preferować, woleć Q: prematur A: przym. przedwczesny, niedojrzały Q: premer A: czas. naciskać, uciskać, wywierać nacisk Q: premio A: rzecz. premia, nagroda Q: prender A: czas. (1). brać, chwytać; (2). podejmować, przedsiębrać, przyjmować Q: preparar A: czas. przygotowywać; preparować Q: preparate A: przym. przygotowany Q: preparation A: rzecz. przygotowanie Q: presente A: przym. obecny, teraźniejszy; niniejszy Q: presentia A: rzecz. obecność Q: preservar A: czas. zachowywać, przechowywać; chronić Q: presidente A: rzecz. przewodniczący, prezes; prezydent Q: pressa A: rzecz. prasa (gazety); drukowanie; prasa (urządzenie); pośpiech; tłum Q: pressar A: czas. naciskać, wyciskać; drukować Q: presso A: blisko, obok; przy, obok, u Q: prestar A: czas. pożyczać; udzielać Q: preste A: przym. szybki; gotowy Q: prestigio A: rzecz. prestiż; iluzja, trik, złudzenie Q: presto A: przysł. szybko; rzecz. pożyczka Q: preter A: wzdłuż, obok, mimo Q: prevenir A: czas. zapobiegać, uniemożliwiać; ostrzegać, przestrzegać Q: previe A: przym. poprzedni, uprzedni Q: pridem A: dawno temu Q: primavera A: rzecz. wiosna Q: prime A: przym. pierwszy Q: principal A: przym. główny, naczelny; pryncypialny; rzecz. pryncypał Q: principio A: rzecz. (1). początek; (2). zasada, prawo Q: prisa A: rzecz. wzięcie, zdobycie Q: prision A: rzecz. więzienie Q: private A: przym. prywatny; pozbawiony Q: pro A: dla; aby Q: probabile A: przym. prawdopodobny Q: probabilemente A: przysł. prawdopodobnie Q: probar A: czas. dowodzić Q: problema A: rzecz. problem Q: processo A: rzecz. proces, procedura; przetwarzanie Q: procurar A: czas. zdobywać, dostawać, otrzymywać, uzyskiwać, sprokurować Q: prodigiose A: przym. cudowny, zdumiewający, nadzwyczajny Q: producer A: czas. produkować, wytwarzać Q: production A: rzecz. produkcja Q: producto A: rzecz. produkt; iloczyn Mat. Q: professar A: czas. oświadczać, deklarować, dawać wyraz; składać śluby; uczyć, nauczać; uprawiać zawód, wykonywać profesję Q: profession A: rzecz. zawód, profesja Q: profito A: rzecz. korzyść; zysk; zaleta Q: profunde A: przym. głęboki, dogłębny Q: programma A: rzecz. program Q: progresso A: rzecz. postęp Q: prohibir A: czas. zabraniać, zakazywać Q: promenada A: rzecz. spacer, przechadzka; promenada Q: promissa A: rzecz. obietnica Q: promitter A: czas. obiecywać, przyrzekać Q: pronunciar A: czas. wymawiać; wygłaszać Q: propagar A: czas. propagować, rozpowszechniać, rozsiewać; rozprzestrzeniać Q: propender A: czas. mieć skłonność, być podatnym, mieć inklinację Q: propinque A: przym. sąsiedni, bliski Q: proponer A: czas. proponować Q: proposito A: rzecz. cel, przeznaczenie Q: proprie A: przym. własny; właściwy, należyty, odpowiedni Q: proprietate A: rzecz. własność; cecha Q: proque A: spójn. dlaczego; ponieważ, gdyż Q: prospecto A: rzecz. prospekt, ulotka; widok, perspektywa Q: protection A: rzecz. ochrona, protekcja Q: protective A: przym. ochronny Q: proteger A: czas. ochraniać Q: protestar A: czas. protestować, sprzeciwiać się; zapewniać, potwierdzać, zaręczać Q: protesto A: rzecz. protest Q: prova A: rzecz. próba; próbka; dowód Q: provar A: czas. wykazywać, udowadniać; okazać się Q: provider A: czas. dostarczać, zapewniać, zaopatrywać; przewidywać Q: provision A: rzecz. dostarczenie, zaopatrzenie; zapas, zasób; warunek, klauzula Q: proxime A: przym. bliski, bliźni; najbliższy Q: prudente A: przym. rozsądny, rozważny, roztropny Q: public A: przym. publiczny Q: publicar A: czas. publikować, ogłaszać Q: puera A: rzecz. dziewczyna Q: puero A: rzecz. chłopiec Q: pullo A: rzecz. młode zwierzę, młodzież zwierzęca Q: pulmon A: rzecz. płuco Q: pulsar A: czas. pchnąć, popchnąć; pulsować Q: pulvere A: rzecz. proch, pył Q: pulverisar A: czas. proszkować, ścierać na proszek;, rozbijać w pył rozpylać Q: pumpa A: rzecz. pompa Q: pumpar A: czas. pompować Q: puncta A: rzecz. wierzchołek (figury) Q: puncto A: rzecz. (1). kropka; (2). punkt; (3). ścieg Q: punger A: czas. kłuć Q: punir A: czas. karać Q: pupa A: rzecz. dziewczynka Q: pupo A: rzecz. chłopczyk Q: pur A: przym. czysty Q: purpuree A: przym. purpurowy, szkarłatny Q: puteo A: rzecz. studnia, szyb Q: putrer A: czas. gnić, butwieć, rozkładać się Q: quadrate A: przym. kwadratowy Q: quadrato A: rzecz. kwadrat Q: quadro A: rzecz. rama, obramowanie; karo Q: qual A: jaki; który Q: qualcosa A: coś Q: qualcunque A: jakikolwiek Q: qualitate A: rzecz. cecha; jakość Q: qualque A: kilka, parę, niektóre Q: quando A: kiedy, gdy Q: quandocunque A: kiedykolwiek, kiedy bądź Q: quante A: ile Q: quantitate A: rzecz. ilość Q: quanto A: ile, jak bardzo, w jakim stopniu; tak jak, tak dalece, do tego stopnia Q: quanto a A: co się tyczy Q: quaranta A: czterdzieści Q: quare A: dlatego też, z tej to przyczyny Q: quarte A: przym. czwarty Q: quasi A: niemal, prawie; w pewnym sensie, niejako, niby, jakby, quasi- Q: quatro A: cztery Q: que A: co;cóż; niż (spójnik) Q: quecunque A: cokolwiek Q: querela A: rzecz. sprzeczka Q: querelar A: czas. narzekać; sprzeczać się, kłócić się Q: querer A: czas. szukać, poszukiwać, przetrząsać, przeszukiwać; pytać, stawiać pytanie, badać Q: question A: rzecz. kwestia, pytanie, problem Q: questionar A: czas. kwestionować, stawiać pod znakiem zapytania, wątpić; pytać Q: qui A: kto Q: quicunque A: ktokolwiek Q: quiete A: przym. spokojny, cichy Q: quinte A: przym. piąty Q: quitar A: czas. wychodzić, opuszczać; uwalniać, zwalniać; spłacać Q: quo A: dokąd Q: quota A: rzecz. kwota, część, kontyngent; opłata, abonament, składka Q: quotidian A: przym. codzienny Q: rabide A: przym. wściekły, rozzłoszczony; mający wściekliznę Q: racemo A: rzecz. grono, kiść Q: racia A: rzecz. rasa Q: radical A: rzecz. pierwiastek; radykał; przym. pierwiastkowy; radykalny Q: radice A: rzecz. pierwiastek; korzeń; rdzeń (wyrazowy) Q: radio A: rzecz. radio; promień Q: ramo A: rzecz. gałąź; dziedzina Q: rango A: rzecz. ranga; rząd, szereg, wiersz Q: rapide A: przym. szybki, prędki Q: rar A: przym. rzadki; cienki Q: rata A: rzecz. rata; stawka; współczynnik, tempo Q: rationar A: czas. rozumować; racjonować Q: re A: o, na temat Q: reaction A: rzecz. reakcja; odrzut (samolot) Q: real A: przym. realny, rzeczywisty Q: realitate A: rzecz. rzeczywistość Q: realmente A: przysł. rzeczywiście, realnie Q: realtiar A: czas. podnosić, podwyższać Q: recenser A: czas. przegladać, recenzować Q: recension A: rzecz. recenzja Q: recente A: przym. ostatni, niedawny Q: receptaculo A: rzecz. naczynie, zbiornik Q: recercar A: czas. badać, rozpatrywać, prowadzić śledztwo; prowadzić badania, prowadzić prace naukowe Q: reciper A: czas. odbierać, otrzymywać, dostawać Q: reclamar A: czas. reklamować, promować; żądać, domagać się, rościć, reklamować, skłądać reklamację Q: recognoscer A: czas. rozpoznawać; przyznawać, uznawać Q: recolliger A: czas. zbierać, gromadzić, kolekcjonować; zbierać plony; udzielać schronienia; przemyśleć, przetrawić Q: recolta A: rzecz. zbiory, plon Q: recoltar A: czas. zbierać plony, robić żniwa, sprzątać z pola Q: recommendar A: czas. polecać (list); rekomendować, zalecać Q: recompensa A: rzecz. rekompensata; nagroda Q: recompensar A: czas. rekompensować, wynagradzać Q: record A: rzecz. rekord Q: recte A: przym. prosty Q: rectificar A: czas. prostować, poprawiać; rektyfikować Q: rediger A: czas. redagować Q: reducer A: czas. redukować, zmniejszać Q: refusa A: rzecz. odmowa Q: refusar A: czas. odmawiać, odrzucać Q: regal A: przym. królewski Q: regalar A: czas. częstować, raczyć Q: regalo A: rzecz. poczęstunek Q: rege A: rzecz. król Q: reger A: czas.rządzić, kierować Q: regina A: rzecz. królowa Q: registrar A: czas. nagrywać; rejestrować; nadawać (list) Q: registro A: rzecz. rejestr, zapis Q: regnar A: czas. panować, władać, królować Q: regno A: rzecz. królestwo Q: regratiar A: czas. dziękować Q: regrettar A: czas. żałować Q: reguardar A: czas. 1. spoglądać, patrzeć Q: reguardo A: rzecz. spojrzenie Q: regula A: rzecz. reguła, norma Q: regular A: czas. regulować; rozstrzygać; przym. regularny Q: relation A: rzecz. stosunek, relacja, odniesienie Q: relative A: przym. względny, relatywny Q: religion A: rzecz. religia Q: religiose A: przym. religijny Q: relucer A: czas. jaśnieć, błyszczeć, świecić się, połyskiwać Q: remaner A: czas. pozostawać Q: remar A: czas. wiosłować Q: remarca A: rzecz. spostrzeżenie, uwaga Q: remarcabile A: przym. zauważalny; godny uwagi, nadzwyczajny Q: remarcar A: czas. odnotowywać, zauważać Q: remediar A: czas. zaradzić Q: remedio A: rzecz. remedium, środek, kuracja, lek Q: remote A: przym. odległy; zdalny Q: remover A: czas. usuwać Q: render A: czas. oddawać; czynić, powodować Q: renta A: rzecz. renta, przychód Q: reparar A: czas. naprawiać, reperować, powetować Q: reparation A: rzecz. naprawa, reperacja Q: repasto A: rzecz. posiłek Q: reper A: czas. pełzać, czołgać się Q: repeter A: czas. powtarzać; repetować Q: reporto A: rzecz. meldunek, doniesienie, raport Q: reposar A: czas. spoczywać Q: reposo A: rzecz. wytchnienie, spoczynek, odpoczynek Q: representar A: czas. reprezentować, przedstawiać, stanowić Q: reprimendar A: czas. ganić, karcić, udzielać reprymendy, krytykować Q: reprimer A: czas. (1). powstrzymywać, hamować; (2). represjonować, uciskać, poskramiać, tłumić Q: reprochar A: czas. zarzucać (wymówka) Q: reptar A: czas. pełzać, czołgać się Q: republica A: rzecz. republika Q: reservar A: czas. rezerwować Q: resorto A: rzecz. resor; sprężyna Q: respectabile A: przym. szacowny, przyzwoity, chwalebny Q: respectar A: czas. szanować; respektować, przestrzegać Q: respecto A: rzecz. szacunek; wzgląd Q: respectuose A: przym. pełen szacunku Q: respiration A: rzecz. oddychanie, respiracja Q: resplender A: czas. świecić, błyszczeć Q: responder A: czas. odpowiadać Q: responsa A: rzecz. odpowiedź Q: responsabile A: (pro) odpowiedzialny (za) Q: restar A: czas. pozostawać Q: restaurante A: rzecz. restauracja (lokal) Q: resto A: rzecz. reszta, resztka, pozostałość Q: resultar A: czas. wynikać; dawać wynik, skutkować Q: resultato A: rzecz. wynik, rezultat Q: retardo A: rzecz. opóźnienie Q: rete A: rzecz. sieć, siatka Q: retener A: czas. zatrzymywać, zachowywać Q: retornar A: czas. wracać, powracać; oddawać Q: retorno A: rzecz. powrót Q: retro A: z tyłu, w tyle; do tyłu, wstecz; temu (czas) Q: reunir A: czas. jednoczyć; gromadzić, zbierać Q: reverso A: rzecz. odwrotność, przeciwieństwo; rewers, odwrotna strona Q: revider A: czas. rewidować; zobaczyć ponownie Q: revista A: rzecz. czasopismo, przegląd Q: ric A: przym. bogaty Q: ricchessa A: rzecz. bogactwo Q: rider A: czas. (de) śmiać się, zaśmiewać się (z) Q: rigar A: czas. polewać, nawadniać, zwilżać Q: rigide A: przym. sztywny Q: ris A: rzecz. ryż Q: riscar A: czas. ryzykować Q: risco A: rzecz. ryzyko Q: risibile A: przym. śmieszny Q: riso A: rzecz. śmiech Q: riviera A: rzecz. rzeka Q: rivo A: rzecz. strumień Q: roba A: rzecz. spódnica Q: robar A: czas. rabować, kraść Q: robator A: rzecz. rabuś Q: rocca A: rzecz. kądziel, przęślica; skała Q: rogar A: czas. prosić, błagać, upraszać, żądać Q: rolar A: czas. toczyć się Q: ronde A: przym. okrągły Q: rosa A: rzecz. róża Q: rosee A: przym. różowy, różany Q: rota A: rzecz. koło Q: rotar A: czas. obracać się, rotować Q: rubie A: przym. czerwony Q: rude A: przym. prostacki, nieuprzejmy, niegrzeczny, prymitywny; grubo ciosany, surowy Q: rugir A: czas. ryczeć, huczeć Q: ruina A: rzecz. ruina Q: ruinar A: czas. rujnować, obracać w ruinę Q: ruito A: rzecz. hałas Q: rumper A: czas. rozbijać, tłuc; przełamywać Q: ruptura A: rzecz. zerwanie; przerwanie, przerwa; przepuklina, ruptura Q: sabbato A: rzecz. sobota Q: sablo A: rzecz. piasek Q: sacco A: rzecz. torba Q: sage A: przym. mądry Q: saison A: rzecz. pora roku; sezon Q: sal A: sól Q: sala A: rzecz. sala Q: salir A: czas. skakać, odskakiwać, przeskakiwać Q: salon A: rzecz. salon Q: salsicia A: rzecz. kiełbasa Q: saltar A: czas. skakać, podskakiwać; przeskakiwać, pomijać Q: salto A: rzecz. salto Q: salutar A: czas. pozdrawiać; salutować Q: salute A: rzecz. pozdrowienie; serwus, witaj, cześć! Q: salvage A: przym. dziki Q: salvar A: czas. ratować, ocalać, wybawiać Q: salve A: przym. bezpieczny, cały, zdrowy Q: salvo A: prócz, oprócz, poza Q: salvo que A: prócz tego, że; chyba że Q: san A: przym. zdrowy; przy zdrowych zmysłach Q: sanar A: czas. leczyć, uzdrawiać Q: sancte A: przym. święty Q: sanctificar A: czas. święcić, poświęcać, uświęcać; obchodzić święto Q: sanguinar A: czas. krwawić Q: sanguine A: rzecz. krew Q: sanitate A: rzecz. zdrowie Q: saper A: rzecz. wiedza; czas. wiedzieć; wiedza Q: sapiente A: przym. bystry, wnikliwy, mądry Q: sapon A: rzecz. mydło Q: sapor A: rzecz. smak Q: sasir A: czas. chwytać, przechwycić, uchwycić Q: satis A: dość, wystarczająco, całkiem, wcale Q: satisfacer A: czas. satysfakcjonować, zadowalać Q: satisfaction A: rzecz. satysfakcja, zadowolenie Q: satisfactori A: przym. zadowalający, satysfakcjonujący Q: scala A: rzecz. schody; skala Q: scalia A: rzecz. łuska; skorupa Q: scalon A: rzecz. szczebel Q: scandalisar A: czas. obrażać, gorszyć, znieważać Q: scander A: czas. wspinać się, wznosić się; skandować Q: scarpa A: rzecz. but Q: scarpate A: przym. stromy, skarpowy Q: scena A: rzecz. scena Q: scheda A: rzecz. kawałek papieru Q: schedula A: rzecz. formularz Q: schola A: rzecz. szkoła Q: scientia A: rzecz. nauka Q: scientific A: przym. naukowy Q: scientista A: rzecz. naukowiec Q: scopo A: rzecz. cel Q: scriber A: czas. pisać Q: scriptorio A: rzecz. biurko Q: scriptura A: rzecz. pismo Q: scutella A: rzecz. miseczka, naczynie Q: scuto A: rzecz. tarcza Q: se A: się, sobie Q: secar A: czas. ciąć, przecinać Q: secrete A: przym. tajemny, tajny, sekretny Q: secreto A: rzecz. tajemnica, sekret Q: section A: rzecz. sekcja, dział, wydział; odcinek; przekrój Q: sectura A: rzecz. nacięcie, skaleczenie Q: seculo A: rzecz. wiek (stulecie) Q: secunda A: rzecz. sekunda Q: secunde A: przym. drugi Q: secundo A: stosownie do, według Q: secur A: przym. pewny, bezpieczny Q: sed A: lecz Q: sede A: rzecz. siedziba Q: seder A: czas. siedzieć; zasiadać Q: sedia A: rzecz. krzesło Q: selection A: rzecz. wybór, selekcja Q: selectionar A: czas. selekcjonować, wybierać Q: seliger A: czas. wybierać Q: semblar A: czas. wydawać się (zdawać się) Q: semine A: rzecz. nasiono, ziarno Q: semita A: rzecz. semita Q: semper A: zawsze; ciągle, stale Q: sempre A: zawsze; ciągle, stale Q: senior A: rzecz. pan; senior; przym. starszy Q: seniora A: rzecz. pani Q: senioretta A: rzecz. panienka, panna Q: sensate A: przym. rozsądny, mądry, sensowny, praktyczny Q: sensation A: rzecz. (1). odczucie, uczucie, poczucie, doznanie, wrażenie; (2). sensacja Q: senso A: rzecz. (1). poczucie, zmysł; (2). rozsądek; (3). sens, znaczenie; (4). kierunek, zwrot Q: sentiero A: rzecz. ścieżka Q: sentimento A: rzecz. sentyment, uczucie Q: sentir A: czas. odczuwać, czuć Q: separar A: czas. separować, oddzielać, rozdzielać, rozłączać Q: separate A: przym. oddzielny; oddzielony, odseparowany Q: sepe A: rzecz. żywopłot; bariera, granica Q: septanta A: siedemdziesiąt Q: septe A: siedem Q: septembre A: rzecz. wrzesień Q: septimana A: rzecz. tydzień Q: septime A: przym. siódmy Q: sequente A: przym. następny; następujący Q: sequer A: czas. wynikać (z); następować, postępować za; śledzić, prześledzić Q: serie A: rzecz. seria; szereg, ciąg; przym. poważny Q: seriose A: przym. poważny Q: serpentar A: czas. wić się, tworzyć zakręty Q: serpente A: rzecz. zoo wąż Q: serra A: rzecz. piła, piłka; sierra, łańcuch górski Q: serrar A: czas. zamykać, ryglować; piłować, przecinać Q: serrate A: przym. zamknięty Q: serratura A: rzecz. zamek (np. drzwi) Q: servar A: czas. konserwować, przechowywać, zabezpieczać Q: servicio A: rzecz. serwis, służba; usługa; posługa Q: servir A: czas. służyć, obsługiwać; serwować, podawać; (se de) posługiwać się Q: seta A: rzecz. jedwab Q: sete A: rzecz. pragnienie Q: sever A: przym. surowy Q: sex A: sześć Q: sexanta A: sześćdziesiąt Q: sexo A: rzecz. płeć; seks Q: sexte A: przym. szósty Q: sexual A: przym. seksualny, płciowy Q: si A: tak; jeśli Q: si non A: jeśli nie Q: sibilo A: rzecz. gwizd, świst Q: sic A: tak, tak jest, tak więc; suchy; wytrawny Q: siccar A: czas. suszyć; schnąć Q: signal A: rzecz. sygnał Q: signalar A: czas. sygnalizować Q: signar A: czas. podpisywać, sygnować signar le accordo - podpisać ugodę; signar un petition - podpisać petycję; Q: signatura A: rzecz. podpis, sygnatura; podpisanie Q: significantia A: rzecz. znaczenie, waga Q: significar A: czas. znaczyć, oznaczać, mieć znaczenie Q: signo A: rzecz. znak Q: silentio A: rzecz. milczenie, cisza Q: silva A: rzecz. las Q: simia A: rzecz. małpa Q: similar A: przym. podobny; czas. przypominać, być podobnym; zdawać się, wydawać się Q: simile A: przym. podobny Q: simple A: przym. prosty, łatwy Q: simul A: jednocześnie, w tym samym czasie Q: simular A: czas. symulować, udawać, imitować, naśladować, pozorować Q: sin A: bez Q: sincer A: przym. szczery, uczciwy; prawdziwy, autentyczny Q: singular A: przym. pojedynczy; ; osobliwy (mat.); rzecz. liczba pojedyncza Q: singule A: przym. jedyny, pojedynczy; samotny (osoba) Q: sinistre A: przym. lewy; złowrogi, złowieszczy, złowróżbny, groźny Q: si-nominate A: przym. tak zwany Q: situation A: rzecz. sytuacja; położenie, usytuowanie Q: situla A: rzecz. wiadro, wiaderko Q: skeleto A: rzecz. szkielet Q: social A: przym. społeczny; socjalny; przyjacielski Q: societate A: rzecz. społeczeństwo, społeczność; stowarzyszenie; spółka Q: socio A: rzecz. partner, wspólnik Q: sojornar A: czas. przebywać Q: sojorno A: rzecz. pobyt Q: sol A: przym. samotny, sam; wyłączny, jedyny; rzecz. słońce Q: soldato A: rzecz. żołnierz Q: solemne A: przym. uroczysty, solenny, ceremonialny Q: soler A: czas. mieć zwyczaj Q: solide A: przym. solidny; stały, pełny, lity Q: solido A: rzecz. bryła Q: solmente A: przysł. tylko, jedynie, wyłącznie; dopiero Q: solo A: rzecz. podłoga; ziemia, gleba Q: solution A: rzecz. rozwiązanie Q: solver A: czas. rozpuszczać; rozwiązywać Q: somno A: rzecz. sen Q: sonar A: czas. brzmieć, dźwięczeć; grać (na instrumencie) Q: soniar A: czas. marzyć; śnić Q: sonio A: rzecz. sen Q: sono A: rzecz. dźwięk Q: soror A: rzecz. siostra Q: sorta A: rzecz. rodzaj Q: sorte A: rzecz. los Q: sortir A: czas. wychodzić Q: sovente A: przym. częsty Q: spada A: rzecz. szpada Q: sparniar A: czas. oszczędzać; szczędzić; chronić, zachowywać Q: spatio A: rzecz. przestrzeń; spacja Q: spatula A: rzecz. ramię Q: special A: przym. specjalny Q: specie A: rzecz. gatunek, rodzaj; przyprawa; korzenie Q: specieria A: rzecz. sklep spożywczy Q: spectaculo A: rzecz. spektakl, widowisko Q: sperantia A: rzecz. nadzieja Q: sperar A: czas. mieć nadzieję Q: spina A: rzecz. cierń, kolec; kręgosłup Q: spinula A: rzecz. agrafka, zapinka; rzecz. - spinka zabezpieczająca Q: spirar A: czas. oddychać, dmuchać, tchnąć Q: spirito A: rzecz. duch Q: spisse A: przym. gruby Q: splender A: czas. świecić, błyszczeć Q: sport A: rzecz. sport Q: sportive A: przym. sportowy Q: sposa A: rzecz. małżonka Q: sposo A: rzecz. małżonek Q: stadio A: rzecz. stadion; stadium, etap Q: stagno A: rzecz. staw Q: stampar A: czas. pieczętować, stemplować Q: standard A: rzecz. standard; przym. standardowy, wzorcowy Q: stanno A: rzecz. cyna Q: star A: czas. stać Q: station A: rzecz. stanie; stacja; pora roku Q: stato A: rzecz. (1). stan, status; (2). Pol państwo, kraj, stan; (3). Pol stan, klasa; (4). stan, status, pozycja; (5). sztab Q: statura A: rzecz. wzrost Q: stella A: rzecz. gwiazda Q: sternutar A: czas. kichać Q: stilla A: rzecz. kropla Q: stilo A: rzecz. styl; ołówek Q: stomacho A: rzecz. żołądek Q: stoppar A: czas. stopować, zatrzymywać (się) Q: strata A: rzecz. ulica Q: strepito A: rzecz. hałas, rumor Q: stricte A: przym. ścisły, precyzyjny; wąski; ciasny Q: structura A: rzecz. struktura Q: struer A: czas. porządkować, urządzać, przygotowywać; budować, konstruować Q: studer A: czas. studiować Q: stupide A: przym. głupi, tępy; zaskoczony, zadziwiony Q: su A: jej, jego Q: sub A: pod Q: subinde A: tuż obok, zaraz za; dość często; od czasu do czasu Q: subitanee A: przym. nagły, nieoczekiwany Q: subite A: przym. nagły, nieoczekiwany Q: subito A: nieoczekiwanie, nagle, niespodziewanie Q: subjecto A: rzecz. przedmiot (szkol.); podmiot Q: sublevar A: czas. (se) podnosić (się); podburzać, wzniecać, namawiać Q: submerger A: czas. zatapiać, zanurzać Q: subsequente A: przym. kolejny, wynikający Q: subsider A: czas. opadać, osadzać się, osiadać na dnie Q: substantia A: rzecz. substancja; istota, sens, sedno Q: subtus A: poniżej, u dołu, na dole, w dole Q: succeder A: czas. osiągnąć powodzenie; dziedziczyć; następować Q: successo A: rzecz. sukces; zdarzenie, zajście (mat.) Q: succo A: rzecz. sok Q: succurrer A: czas. wspierać, pomagać, przychodzić z pomocą, przychodzić z odsieczą Q: succussa A: rzecz. wstrząs Q: succuter A: czas. potrząsać, wstrząsać Q: sucro A: rzecz. cukier Q: sud A: rzecz. południe (geog.) Q: suer A: czas. szyć, zszywać Q: sufficer A: czas. wystarczać, być wystarczającym Q: sufficiente A: przym. wystarczający, dostateczny Q: sufflar A: czas. dmuchać; podpowiadać, suflerować; fukać Q: sufflo A: rzecz. szept; tchnienie Q: suffrer A: czas. cierpieć, ucierpieć, znosić Q: suger A: czas. ssać, wysysać, wchłaniać Q: suggerer A: czas. sugerować Q: suggestion A: rzecz. sugestia Q: summa A: rzecz. suma Q: summitate A: rzecz. wierzchołek, czubek, szczyt; spotkanie na szczycie Q: super A: na górze, na szczycie, na wierzchu, u góry; na, nad; o, na temat Q: superar A: czas. przezwyciężyć, pokonać; przewyższyć Q: superficie A: rzecz. powierzchnia Q: superior A: przym. najwyższy; lepszy, przewyższający, przeważający Q: supertoto A: przysł. przede wszystkim Q: supplementar A: czas. uzupełniać Q: supplemento A: rzecz. uzupełnienie, dodatek, suplement Q: suppler A: czas. zastępować, wyręczać; dostarczać, zaopatrywać Q: supplicar A: czas. błagać, usilnie prosić Q: supponer A: czas. mniemać, przypuszczać, suponować, zakładać Q: supportar A: czas. wspierać, popierać, podpierać; znosić, tolerować, wytrzymywać Q: supporto A: rzecz. poparcie, wsparcie; support Q: supra A: na górze, na szczycie, na wierzchu, u góry; na, nad Q: supreme A: przym. najwyższy; najwyższy rangą, najwyższy jakością Q: sur A: na Q: surde A: przym. głuchy Q: surger A: czas. wyłaniać się, wynurzać się Q: surmontar A: czas. przezwyciężać, pokonywać, sprostać Q: surprender A: czas. (1). odkrywać, ujawniać; (2). zaskakiwać; (3). dziwić, zdumiewać Q: surprisa A: rzecz. niespodzianka, zaskoczenie, siurpryza (archaiczne) Q: surrider A: czas. uśmiechać się Q: surriso A: rzecz. uśmiech Q: suspender A: czas. zawieszać, wstrzymywać Q: suspirar A: czas. wzdychać Q: sustener A: czas. (1). utrzymywać; (2). utrzymywać (finansowo), wspierać; (3). podtrzymywać, kontynuować; (4). wytrzymywać Q: sympathia A: rzecz. sympatia Q: sympathic A: przym. sympatyczny Q: systema A: rzecz. system Q: tabletta A: rzecz. tabletka Q: tabula A: rzecz. 1. tablica Q: tacer A: czas. milczeć; przemilczać Q: tal A: taki Q: talia A: rzecz. krawędź; wzrost, postura Q: taliar A: czas. (1). wycinać, ciąć, kroić, temperować; (2). rzeźbić, rytować; (3). (karty) trzymać bank Q: talmente A: przysł. tak, w ten sposób Q: talon A: rzecz. pięta Q: tanger A: czas. dotykać Q: tante A: tyle Q: tanto A: tak, tak bardzo; w ten sposób Q: tardar A: czas. opóźniać, odraczać, odwlekać, odkładać; zwlekać, ociągać się Q: tarde A: przym. późny; późno Q: tardive A: przym. powolny, ociężały; późny Q: tasca A: rzecz. kieszeń; zadanie Q: tassa A: rzecz. filiżanka Q: tastar A: czas. macać, dotykać Q: taxa A: rzecz. stopa, taksa; podatek Q: taxar A: czas. wyceniać, oceniać, szacować; clić, opodatkowywać; obciążać, oskarżać, obwiniać Q: taxi A: rzecz. taksówka Q: te A: ciebie, cię Q: tecto A: rzecz. sufit; dach Q: tela A: rzecz. sieć Q: telegramma A: rzecz. telegram Q: telephono A: rzecz. telefon Q: television A: rzecz. telewizja Q: temperamento A: rzecz. temperament Q: temperatura A: rzecz. temperatura Q: tempesta A: rzecz. burza Q: tempore A: rzecz. 1. czas, pora, moment Q: tender A: czas. napinać, rozciągać; dążyć; mieć tendencję, ciążyć ku, skłaniać się Q: tenebrose A: przym. ciemny, mroczny, posępny; tajemniczy, mroczny, diabelski Q: tener A: czas. (per) trzymać (za); (pro) uważać za Q: tenere A: przym. czuły, łagodny Q: tense A: przym. napięty, spięty; rozciągnięty Q: tentar A: czas. próbować; kusić, namawiać, zachęcać; wyzywać, kusić Q: tentativa A: rzecz. próba Q: tenue A: przym. cienki, drobny; delikatny; mało ważny, nieistotny Q: tepide A: przym. letni (lekko ciepły) Q: terra A: rzecz. ziemia Q: terreno A: rzecz. teren Q: terrer A: czas. straszyć, odstraszać Q: tertie A: przym. trzeci Q: test A: rzecz. test Q: testa A: rzecz. głowica; głowa Q: testamento A: rzecz. testament Q: teste A: rzecz. świadek; jądro (anat.) Q: testimoniar A: czas. świadczyć, zaświadczać Q: testimonio A: rzecz. świadectwo Q: texer A: czas. tkać, splatać Q: texito A: rzecz. tkanka Q: texto A: rzecz. tekst Q: the A: rzecz. herbata Q: theatro A: rzecz. teatr; scena, miejsce, teren Q: thema A: rzecz. temat Q: theoria A: rzecz. teoria Q: thorace A: rzecz. klatka piersiowa Q: timbrar A: czas. pieczętować, stemplować Q: timbro A: rzecz. timbre, brzmienie głosu; pieczęć, stempel; znacznik; znaczek Q: timer A: czas. bać się, obawiać się Q: timide A: przym. bojaźliwy, nieśmiały Q: timor A: rzecz. strach, obawa Q: tinta A: rzecz. farba; atrament Q: tirar A: czas. strzelać; ciagnąć, wyciągać; czerpać; drukować, odbijać Q: tiratorio A: rzecz. szuflada Q: titulo A: rzecz. tytuł Q: toccar A: czas. dotykać; wzruszać, poruszać Q: tolerar A: czas. tolerować, znosić Q: tonar A: czas. grzmieć Q: tonitro A: rzecz. grzmot Q: tono A: rzecz. ton; tonus, napięcie Q: tornar A: czas. skręcać Q: torno A: rzecz. kolej; zmiana (robocza); zwrot Q: torquer A: czas. (1). skręcać, zwijać; (2). wykręcać; (3). wykrzywiać, przekręcać; (4). wykręcać, wyżymać Q: torta A: rzecz. tort Q: tosto A: wkrótce, niedługo Q: total A: rzecz. całość; suma; przym. cały, całkowity, totalny Q: totevia A: wszelako, jednak, tym niemniej Q: toto A: całkowicie, dość; wszystko Q: totos A: wszyscy Q: tour A: rzecz. tour, podróż, wycieczka Q: trabe A: rzecz. belka Q: tracia A: rzecz. ślad; ścieżka Q: traciar A: czas. śledzić; szkicować Q: tractar A: czas. traktować, obchodzić się; podejmować, gościć; chodzić o Q: traducer A: czas. przekazywać, przewozić, przenosić; tłumaczyć Q: traffico A: rzecz. handel; ruch Q: traher A: czas. ciągnąć Q: trainar A: czas. trenować; ciągnąć Q: traino A: rzecz. pociąg Q: trans A: przez, poprzez Q: transmitter A: czas. transmitować, przekazywać, przesyłać Q: transparente A: przym. przezroczysty, transparentny Q: transportar A: czas. transportować, przenosić Q: transversar A: czas. przechodzić, przekraczać Q: trappa A: rzecz. pułapka, sidła, wilczy dół Q: trappar A: czas. chwytać, łapać w pułapkę Q: tratta A: rzecz. trata, weksel Q: travaliar A: czas. pracować, trudzić się, mozolić się; męczyć, dręczyć, zamęczać Q: travalio A: rzecz. praca Q: tremer A: czas. drżeć, trząść się, dygotać Q: trenchante A: przym. tnący, ostry; stanowczy, kategoryczny, ostry Q: trenchar A: czas. trenszar ciąć, odcinać, wycinać Q: trenta A: trzydzieści Q: trepidar A: czas. drżeć, trząść się Q: tres A: trzy Q: triste A: przym. smutny Q: triturar A: czas. proszkować, rozcierać na proch Q: triumphar A: czas. triumfować, zwyciężać; radować się Q: troco A: rzecz. barter, handel wymienny Q: trompa A: rzecz. trąbka Q: troppe A: zbyt wiele, zbyt liczni, zbyt dużo Q: troppo A: za, zbyt, zanadto Q: troppo de A: zbyt wiele, zbyt liczni, zbyt dużo Q: trottoir A: rzecz. trotuar, chodnik Q: trovar A: czas. uważać (za); znajdować Q: tu A: twój Q: tubo A: rzecz. rura, kanał, przewód Q: tumer A: czas. puchnąć, nabrzmiewać Q: tunc A: wtedy, wówczas; więc, w takim razie Q: turba A: rzecz. tłum Q: turre A: rzecz. wieża Q: tusse A: rzecz. kaszel Q: tussir A: czas. kaszleć Q: typic A: przym. typowy Q: typo A: rzecz. czcionka; typ Q: ubi A: dokąd; gdzie; gdy, kiedy Q: ubicunque A: gdziekolwiek Q: ubique A: wszędzie; gdziekolwiek; nigdzie (zd. przecz.) Q: ulle A: jakikolwiek Q: ulterior A: przym. dalszy; kolejny, następny Q: ultime A: przym. ostatni Q: ultra A: po drugiej stronie; poza, oprócz Q: ultra que A: prócz tego, że Q: umbra A: rzecz. cień Q: umbrar A: czas. zacieniać Q: un A: jeden; pewien, jakiś Q: un altere A: jakiś inny Q: un vice A: raz, kiedyś, pewnego razu Q: uncia A: rzecz. cal Q: uncino A: rzecz. hak, haczyk Q: unda A: rzecz. fala Q: unes A: jedne, pewne Q: ungula A: rzecz. paznokieć; pazur; kopyto; Q: unic A: przym. unikalny, unikatowy; jednolity Q: uniforme A: rzecz. mundur, uniform; przym. jednolity, zuniformizowany Q: union A: rzecz. unia; jedność Q: unir A: czas. jednoczyć, łączyć Q: unitate A: rzecz. jedność (niepodzielność); jednostka Q: unite A: przym. zjednoczony; gładki, wygładzony, płynny Q: universal A: przym. uniwersalny, powszechny, ogólny Q: universitate A: rzecz. uniwersytet Q: universo A: rzecz. wszechświat, świat, kosmos, uniwersum Q: uno A: jeden Q: unos A: jedni Q: unquam A: kiedyś, czasem Q: urbe A: rzecz. miasto Q: urgente A: przym. pilny, naglący Q: urso A: rzecz. niedźwiedź Q: usar A: czas. mieć zwyczaj; używać Q: uso A: rzecz. (1). użycie, używanie, użytek; uzus; (2). zwyczaj, obyczaj, przyzwyczajenie Q: usquam A: gdzieś; nigdzie (zd. przecz.) Q: usque A: do, aż do Q: usque a A: aż, do Q: usque nunc A: dotychczas Q: usque ora A: do teraz Q: usual A: przym. zwykły, zwyczajowy Q: utensile A: rzecz. narzędzie Q: utile A: przym. użyteczny, pożyteczny, przydatny Q: vacca A: rzecz. krowa Q: vacuar A: czas. opróżniać Q: vacue A: przym. próżny, pusty Q: vader A: czas. chodzić Q: vagar A: czas. wędrować Q: valer A: czas. być wartym; być odważnym Q: valide A: przym. ważny; krzepki, mocny, silny Q: valle A: rzecz. dolina Q: vallo A: szaniec, mur obronny Q: valor A: rzecz. wartość, walor Q: valvula A: rzecz. zastawka (anat.); zawór Q: van A: próżny, nadaremny Q: vantar A: czas. (se...de) chwalić się, chełpić się Q: vapor A: rzecz. para (z wody) Q: variar A: czas. wahać się, oscylować; różnić się, mieć odmienne zdanie Q: varie A: przym. różny, odmienny; różny, kilka; zmienny, niestały Q: varietate A: rzecz. odmiana; zróżnicowanie, różnorodność; variete Q: vaso A: rzecz. naczynie Q: vegetal A: przym. roślinny; rzecz. roślina, warzywo, jarzyna Q: vehicular A: czas. jechać; wieźć; przym. kołowy, samochodowy Q: vehiculo A: rzecz. pojazd, wehikuł Q: vela A: rzecz. żagiel Q: velocitate A: rzecz. szybkość Q: vena A: rzecz. żyła; żyłka, wena Q: venar A: czas. polować; żyłkować Q: vender A: czas. sprzedawać Q: vendita A: rzecz. sprzedaż Q: veneno A: trucizna, toksyna, jad Q: venerdi A: rzecz. piątek Q: vengiantia A: rzecz. zemsta Q: venir A: czas. przychodzić, nadchodzić Q: ventar A: czas. wiać, dąć Q: vento A: rzecz. wiatr Q: ventre A: brzuch Q: ver A: przym. prawdziwy; rzecz. wiosna Q: verbo A: rzecz. czasownik Q: verde A: przym. zielony Q: verdura A: rzecz. zieleń: jarzyny, sałata Q: vergonia A: rzecz. wstyd Q: vergoniose A: przym. nieśmiały, skromny; zawstydzający, haniebny, sromotny, hańbiący Q: verificar A: czas. sprawdzać, weryfikować Q: verisimile A: przym. prawdopodobny, przypuszczalny Q: veritate A: rzecz. prawda Q: verme A: rzecz. robak Q: vermente A: przysł. naprawdę, rzeczywiście Q: verosimilante A: przym. prawdopodobny Q: version A: rzecz. wersja Q: verso A: rzecz. wiersz; odwrotna (lewa) strona karty Q: verter A: czas. obracać, skręcać, odwracać Q: vertical A: przym. wertykalny, pionowy Q: vespere A: rzecz. wieczór; wieczorek Q: vestigio A: rzecz. ślad Q: vestimento A: rzecz. szata, ubranie, ubiór Q: vestir A: czas. (se) ubierać się Q: vetere A: przym. stary Q: vetule A: przym. stary; rzecz. stary człowiek Q: vetulessa A: rzecz. starość Q: vexar A: czas. dokuczać, zmartwić; trapić Q: via A: rzecz. droga, trasa; z dala Q: viage A: rzecz. jazda, podróż Q: viagiar A: czas. jechać, podróżować Q: vice A: rzecz. raz Q: vicin A: przym. ościenny, sąsiedni, pobliski, sąsiadujący, w pobliżu Q: vicino A: rzecz. sąsiad Q: victima A: rzecz. ofiara Q: victoria A: rzecz. zwycięstwo Q: video A: rzecz. wideo Q: vider A: czas. widzieć Q: vigilar A: czas. czuwać Q: vigile A: czujny Q: vigilia A: rzecz. czuwanie; wigilia Q: vil A: przym. tani, niedrogi; podły, nikczemny Q: village A: rzecz. wieś, wioska Q: vincer A: czas. zwyciężać, pokonywać, przezwyciężać Q: vino A: rzecz. wino Q: vinti A: dwadzieścia Q: violar A: czas. naruszać, pogwałcać Q: violente A: przym. gwałtowny Q: violentia A: rzecz. gwałt, przemoc, gwałtowność Q: virga A: rzecz. kij, pręt; reja; penis Q: viro A: rzecz. mężczyzna Q: visar A: czas. zmierzać, mieć na celu, dążyć do Q: visita A: odwiedziny, wizyta Q: visitar A: czas. odwiedzać, wizytować Q: vista A: rzecz. (1). wzrok, widzenie; (2). widok, perspektywa, wygląd; (3). punkt widzenia, pogląd Q: viste A: zważywszy Q: viste que A: biorąc pod uwagę, że, zważywszy Q: vita A: rzecz. życie Q: vitar A: czas. uprawiać winorośl; wkręcać, przyśrubowywać Q: vite A: rzecz. winorośl Q: vitiar A: czas. psuć, deprawować, demoralizować; niszczyć, osłabiać, pogarszać; podważać moc prawną Q: vitrina A: rzecz. witryna Q: vitro A: rzecz. szklanka; szkło Q: vive A: przym. żywy Q: viver A: czas. żyć Q: vocabulario A: rzecz. słownictwo, słownik Q: vocabulo A: rzecz. wyraz, słowo Q: vocal A: rzecz. samogłoska; przym. ustny, mówiony; wokalny Q: vocar A: czas. wołać, wzywać Q: voce A: rzecz. głos Q: vociferar A: czas. to bawl, wrzeszczeć, hałasować Q: voga A: rzecz. moda; rejs, płynięcie Q: volar A: czas. fruwać, latać Q: volatile A: przym. ulotny Q: voler A: czas. chcieć; rzecz. chęć Q: volo A: rzecz. lot Q: voluntari A: przym. ochotniczy, dobrowolny Q: voluntate A: rzecz. wola Q: volver A: czas. obracać, przewracać; zwijać, skręcać Q: vos A: wy Q: vostre A: wasz, wasze Q: votar A: czas. ślubować, składać ślub; poświęcać, dedykować; głosować Q: voto A: rzecz. głos (wyborczy) Q: vulgar A: przym. wulgarny, pospolity, prostacki, ordynarny Q: vulnerar A: czas. ranić Q: vulnere A: rzecz. rana Q: west A: rzecz. zachód Q: zelo A: rzecz. gorliwość, zapał Q: zero A: rzecz. zero